Important Girl
by garekinclong
Summary: Yang Slaine ingat, ia pernah menaruh hati terhadap seorang gadis cilik ketika masih kecil. Yang Inaho ingat, dulu kakaknya punya kebiasaan membeli gaun mini.—InaSure. AU. Note/warning di dalam.
1. Chapter 1

**[ Important Girl ]**

**Aldnoah Zero** © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi.

**this fic ©** garekinclong

**note/warning:** AU. Hint InaSure. OOC? EYD idek. Plot mainstream.

_**Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"_Slaine. Pulang sekolah nanti, aku mau pergi berbelanja bersama teman-teman. Jadi jangan tunggu aku, ya?_"

Begitulah yang diterima Slaine Troyard, pemuda bersurai pirang yang mengakui dirinya sebagai penjaga dari Asseylum Vers Allusia, yang hendak mengambil sepatu ganti, ketika melihat sebuah kertas menempel di loker sepatunya.

"Asseylum-_hime_... Anda kurang menaruh memo ini di tempat yang lebih mencolok,"

Slaine menepuk jidatnya seiring menghela nafas penuh kecewa.

Setelah mengambil asal memo tersebut dan menyelipkannya di saku blazer, Slaine mengganti sepatu dan berjalan keluar sekolah; sendirian. Padahal, biasanya ia pulang bersama Asseylum atau paling ramai bersama Asseylum dan kawan-kawannya.

Pubertas.

Asseylum yang dulu belum begitu suka keluar rumah, sekarang sudah menaruh minat pada kegiatan 'belanja'. Entah membeli pakaian atau aksesoris yang feminim, intinya membeli suatu barang yang pada akhirnya dikumpulkan dan dipakai sesekali, untuk momen tertentu.

Slaine maklum. Mungkin sedikit bangga karena Asseylum sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju dunia wanita yang sebenarnya. Tapi di samping kebanggaannya, dirinya malah takut jika Asseylum terjerumus terlalu dalam dan mendapat masalah serius.

"Sepertinya memang lebih baik mencegahnya sekarang daripada terlambat,"

Ayolah, Slaine. Terkadang kau harus memikirkan kembali dan jangan terlalu cepat untuk bersikap paranoid.

"Oh,_ Koumori_."

Slaine berhenti sejenak untuk memproses panggilan yang ditujukan padanya.

.

.

.

Kilas balik cerita, karena orang tua Slaine sudah meninggal, ia diterima di keluarga Asseylum dan menjadi bagian keluarga tersebut. Namun Slaine tetap memilih menggunakan marga keluarganya daripada berganti marga.

Sebenarnya, Slaine pertama kali ditemukan oleh Asseylum. Dalam keadaan sekarat, yatim piatu, tuna wisma, Asseylum datang dan mengulurkan tangan. Kemudian membawa Slaine agar menjadi bagian keluargnya. Daripada sendirian, selamanya.

Slaine, sebagai bentuk terimakasih yang amat dalam, berjanji akan selalu berada di sisi Asseylum dan mengklaim dirinya sendiri sebagai 'penjaga'. Asseylum tertawa, ia ingat akan hal itu.

Begitulah, Slaine terlihat sangat menjaga 'Asseylum' sampai-sampai memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_hime_'.

Dan kini, Slaine tengah berjalan pulang bersama orang yang digosipkan sebagai gebetan Asseylum—

—Kaizuka Inaho.

"Hentikan panggilan itu, _Orenji-iro_."

"Kau sendiri memanggilku seperti itu."

Slaine menarik nafas, "Apa. Salahkan kolormu yang tempo hari sempat tersembul dari celanamu dan _kebetulan_ berwarna oranye."

"Kalau begitu salahkan kolormu juga yang tempo hari sempat tertarik ke atas dan memamerkan corak _batman_. Aku sempat berpikir kalau kau penggemar fanatik dari karakter fiktif itu,"

"Hei!" Slaine menyalak garang, mencoba menghentikan sahutan balasan dari Inaho yang menyakitkan. Tapi, Inaho Kaizuka—yang dikenal selalu berwajah datar, tetap memasang rupa seperti yang biasanya.

Datar, ya. Slaine geram dengannya. Apa salahnya tertawa kecil, marah, dan tersenyum? Seingatnya ia belum pernah melihat ekspresi lain dari berwajah datar dan—ehm, serius.

"Mana Seylum-_san_?"

"Asseylum-_hime_ tengah berbelanja bersama teman-temannya. Jadi aku tidak bisa menemaninya."

"Oh. Sang Penjaga kesepian."

"Tuan Penjaga? _Orenji-iro_. Aku tidak sekesepian itu sampai-sampai kau harus berkomentar seperti itu."

Inaho mendengus pelan. Slaine yakin, respon normal manusia lainnya ialah; tertawa kecil—karena telah berhasil menggoda orang.

Oh, Slaine? Kau merasa digoda Inaho?

Slaine membuang jauh pikiran anehnya. Jauh. Jauh sekali. Sampai ia akan mengingatnya lagi nanti.

"_Koumori_. Sepertinya kau tipe orang yang protektif. Apalagi terhadap Seylum-_san_," Inaho memulai topik yang tak jauh dari sebelumnya. Slaine melirik.

"Protektif? Tidak. Ini bentuk terima kasihku kepadanya. Tanpanya, mana mungkin aku bisa berada di sini."

Inaho menghela nafas, "Oh."

"'Oh' apanya. Intinya, Asseylum-_hime_ merupakan perempuan paling penting bagiku," Slaine menjeda sejenak dengan menarik nafas, "jadi aku—"

"Paling penting? Kau melupakan ibumu sendiri."

Karena Inaho memotong perkataan Slaine dan berkata sesuatu yang bersifat sensitif, Slaine menghentikan apa yang hendak ia utarakan.

"...Ibu, ya...? Benar juga..."

Inaho menoleh ke arah Slaine. Mendadak, raut wajah Slaine berubah menjadi sedih, dan nampak mengingat kembali kenangan yang pernah ia dapat ketika kecil, bersama orangtuanya.

"Benar juga... Bagiku, aku mempunyai tiga perempuan yang paling penting—walau prioritasku sekarang adalah Asseylum-_hime_."

"Tiga?"

Slaine mengangguk, "Ya. Pertama, Asseylum-_hime_. Kedua, ibuku sendiri. Dan yang ketiga—"

"—gadis cilik waktu itu."

.

.

.

_6 tahun yang lalu, Slaine kecil berumur 10 tahun tengah bermain sendirian di taman._

_Saat itu ia masih tinggal bersama orangtuanya. Tapi sesekali ia pergi bermain sendiri di taman ketika kedua orangtuanya pergi._

Kerjaan_, katanya._

_Slaine kecil menjungkirbalikkan tubuhnya dengan palang, menuruni perosotan beberapa kali, berayun di udara dengan ayunan, dan memanjat rangka pipa sampai paling atas._

_Dari atas, ia mengawasi apakah ayah ibunya sudah pulang atau belum._

_Jawabannya; belum._

_Slaine kecil kecewa berat. Ia perlu menunggu beberapa saat lagi—entah lama atau sebentar, entah melewati waktu sore hari._

_Merasa tak ada yang bisa ia perhatikan dari atas, dirinya pelan-pelan menurunkan diri dan menapak tanah dengan selamat._

_Tidak, hampir selamat. _

_Karena ia hampir tergelincir ketika kaki kanannya mendarat di atas benda, dan, beruntunglah, dapat menyeimbangkan diri. Tubuhnya hampir saja telentang sambil bergesekkan dengan tanah._

"_Hm? Sepatu? Siapa yang meninggalkan sepatu di sini?" Slaine kecil mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan memungut sepatu tersebut. Sepatu kecil berwarna oranye, lebih tepatnya._

_Mendengar ada derapan kaki dari arah belakang, Slaine kecil menoleh dan melihat seseorang datang._

_Seorang gadis cilik memakai gaun yang dijinjing, berambut cokelat sebahu, bermata merah anggur—dan tatapannya kosong._

_Slaine melirik ke arah kaki kecil gadis cilik tersebut. Berjalan dengan sebelah sepatu._

"_Sepatumu? Aku baru saja menemukannya," Slaine menyerahkan sepatu itu dan diterima dengan baik oleh si gadis cilik._

"_Ya,"_

_Jawaban singkat itu membuat Slaine semakin penasaran dengannya—karena gaunnya kotor dan wajahnya terlalu datar._

"_Gaunmu kotor."_

"_Memang sengaja."_

"_Eh?" Slaine kecil terkesiap. Ia nampak bingung. '_Sengaja?_'_

_Menggelengkan kepala, Slaine mencoba membuka percakapan lagi sembari si gadis kecil mengenakan sepatunya._

"_U-Uhm, siapa namamu...?"_

_Slaine berharap sang gadis cilik sudi untuk membalasnya, mengingat baru dua kali ia bertanya jawabannya singkat dan padat sekali._

_Yah. Kalau jawaban untuk pertanyaan sebuah nama, sudah dipastikan sangat singkat, bukan?_

"_Ah. In—... Nao."_

"_Eh? Inao?"_

"_Tidak. Nao. Nao saja."_

_Slaine menarik kedua sudut pipinya; tersenyum antusias. "Nao, ya? Salam kenal! Kalau namaku—"_

"—_NAO! AYO PULANG!"_

_Si gadis cilik yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama 'Nao' menoleh cepat, "Itu Yuki-_nee_. Aku pergi dulu. Dah,"_

_Slaine buru-buru menjulurkan tangannya untuk menghentikan 'Nao' yang hendak pulang. Namun, ia terlambat. 'Nao' sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan taman._

"_Tapi... Aku bahkan belum memberitahukanku namaku..."_

_Tangannya mengepal, menggenggam angin, bukan tangan si gadis cilik. Perasaan kecewanya lebih berat daripada saat kedua orangtuanya belum pulang._

"_... Nao, ya.."_

_Slaine kecil berdiri dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, serta semburat merah yang tak luput dari kedua pipi._

.

.

.

"Begitulah. Setiap hari aku selalu mengimpikan untuk bertemu lagi dengannya, bahkan sampai memimpikannya tiap malam. Tapi hari dimana kita bertemu kembali tidak datang. Dan—tunggu, mengapa aku menceritakannya padamu?" Slaine menghentikan ceritanya.

Salah pendengar, alasannya.

"_Orenji-iro_?"

Slaine bingung karena mendadak Inaho bungkam sejak ia menyebutkan kata 'gadis cilik' serta penggambaran fisiknya. Bisa dibilang, kini Inaho melamun dengan tatapan kosong.

Hei, bukankah Inaho selalu seperti ini setiap waktu?

Tidak. Bagi Slaine, Inaho terlihat seperti... kaget, mungkin?

"_Orenji-iro_?" Slaine mengulangi panggilannya, "Oi? Kenapa diam? Oke, kau menakutiku. Aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku tapi jangan diam seperti itu."

"Ehm, dan aku pernah menyimpulkan kalau rasa rinduku untuk bertemu dengannya dikarenakan aku menyukainya."

Inaho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Begitulah, jadi—Huh? _Orenji-iro_? Kenapa kau...?" Slaine semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Inaho. Wajahnya semakin menakutkan daripada yang tadi.

"..._Koumori_,"

"Ya?"

Inaho menggelengkan kepalanya, mencubit sebelah pipi, dan kembali berjalan. "Maaf. Aku tadi hanya melamun," Dehaman sejenak, "jadi... kau menyukai... si 'Nao' itu?"

Slaine menepuk dada dan menghela nafas lega, "Kukira ada apa. Kau menakutiku, tahu. Hmm, ya. Walau sekarang aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih menyukainya atau tidak, tapi aku tetap ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Mungkin sekarang ia sudah tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang anggun—walau aku meragukannya karena sifatnya yang hemat kata." Lanjut si pirang.

Inaho menutup sebelah mata, mendengus. "... Hoo... Kau benar-benar bodoh, Koumori."

Alis Slaine menukik. "Hei, apa maksudmu mengataiku bodoh!?"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh sampai-sampai tidak menyadarinya."

"Menyadari apa?"

Inaho berjalan lebih cepat dari Slaine. "Lupakan."

Slaine semakin gemas dengan tingkah Inaho yang semakin abstrak. Apa salahnya hingga ia disebut sebagai 'bodoh'? Slaine tahu, Inaho memang pintar di bidang akademik, tapi—sebutan 'bodoh' ini memangnya ada hubungannya dengan akademik?

Hendak bertanya lagi, Slaine berjalan lebih cepat dan berniat mendahului Inaho untuk menghentikan langkah lelaki itu.

"Hei—"

Saat Inaho akan berbelok, Slaine mencegatnya sebelum ia sempat memasuki belokan. Namun, Slaine malah... menabrak seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi korban tabrakan Inaho.

"Aduh!"

Slaine terbelalak. Walau terpental sedikit, ia tidak jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Melainkan yang ia tabrak dengan punggungnya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku," Slaine mendekati korban tabrakannya untuk membantunya berdiri. "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, ya. Ini karena keteledoranku," si korban bangkit sendiri dan membereskan barang bawaannya yang terjatuh.

"—Yuki-_nee_?"

Si korban mendongak. Matanya berbinar seketika, "Nao! Baru pulang rupanya,"

"Hm,"

Kini Slaine yang terdiam setelah beberapa kali Inaho menutup mulut untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata—tadi, sih. Otaknya memproses sesuatu yang ia dapat dari percakapan korban tabrakannya dengan Inaho.

Tunggu.

Yuki-_nee_? Nao?

Slaine menatap baik-baik penampilan Inaho.

Surai hitam. Rambut merah anggur. Tatapan datar. Tidak banyak bicara.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Slaine mulai memasukkan bahan observasi singkatnya ke dalam pemikirannya. Bersamaan dengan bahan yang tadi.

"Kebetulan sekali! Aku habis belanja. Tadinya, sih, mau mampir sebentar ke _konbini_—kulihat di rumah kosong tak ada orang—jadi aku sempat memutuskan memakan mie instant. Makan malam hari ini apa?" Ujar kakak Inaho—Kaizuka Yuki—tanpa henti. Inaho belum memberikan respon.

"Benar juga... Mungkin mie goreng."

"Mie goreng? Ahh, baiklah. Buat yang enak, oke?"

"Ya, ya,"

Inaho mengalihkan pandangannya ke Slaine yang—memberi tatapan syok. Iris matanya menciut dan kedua alisnya menajam.

"Ada apa?"

"—KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG KALAU KAU ITU 'NAO'?!"

Slaine membentak Inaho dengan sekali teriak. Wajahnya merah padam, bahkan sampai ke telinga pula. Entah malu atau...

"Kau yang tidak sadar. Bodoh."

"Apa!? Kalau kau tidak bilang mana aku tahu!?"

Inaho menggaruk tengkuk, "Jadi aku perlu memberitahumu? Siapa yang sudi memberitahu aib seperti itu."

"Dengar. Saat itu aku hanya korban dari kakakku, oke. Memakai gaun juga bukan hobiku." Lanjutnya.

"—K-Kau—dasar! Dari kecil sudah mesum! Menggunakan gaun segala! Kau juga saat itu mengenakan wig perempuan, bukan!?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya korban dari kakakku. Tch," Inaho menatap kakaknya, "Yuki-_nee_, beritahu orang ini kalau kejadian enam tahun lalu hanya untuk kepuasanmu belaka."

"Enam tahun yang lalu? Yang mana?"

"Kau sering membeli gaun mini dan suka sekali memakaikannya kepadaku,"

Yuki hening sejenak. Setelah menggali ingatannya lebih dalam, wajahnya berseri.

"Oh! Yang itu! Hahaha, memang saat itu aku sedang suka-sukanya dengan gaun mini! Tapi karena aku terlalu besar untuk gaun itu—jadinya Nao yang kujadikan korban, ehe," ujar Yuki diselingi dengan lidah menjulur.

Slaine semakin tenggelam dalam malu.

Bodohnya ia menceritakan ketertarikannya pada orangnya. Bodohnya ia tidak menyadari lebih cepat bahwa 'Nao' itu Inaho!

"Kau dengar itu. Jadi," Inaho berjalan lebih dekat menuju Slaine, "masih merindukan dan menyukaiku, _hm_?"

Wajah Slaine semakin memerah.

"A-Apa!? Ya-Yang pasti ti—" Slaine menutup bibirnya untuk menghentikan ucapannya agar tidak semakin meracau, "—ukh, aku pulang!"

"Hati-hati."

Slaine menjauhkan diri dari kakak-beradik Kaizuka. Selama perjalanan, ditepuknya keras-keras dahi yang tertutupi poni rambutnya.

.

.

.

"Slaine? Kau baru pulang?" Asseylum menyambut kedatangan Slaine yang—seperti tergesa-gesa.

"Aku tadi tidak jadi pergi berbelanja dan langsung pulang. Kupikir kau sudah di rumah dari tadi. Dari mana?"

Slaine menggigit bibir, mencoba menutupi wajahnya. "S-Saya—ke kamar dahulu,"

Mengabaikan Asseylum yang _seharusnya_ tidak ia hindari, Slaine berjalan secepat mungkin menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan pada Asseylum.

Asseylum mendekatkan diri ke pintu kamar Slaine, dan mencoba mendengar dari luar. Kemungkinan Slaine akan melepaskan apa yang membuatnya stres dengan berteriak di kamar.

Menurut Asseylum.

"Sialan! _Orenji-iro_ sialan! INAHO BODOH! AKU JADI—AHH!"

Asseylum meninggalkan kamar Slaine dengan terkikik,

"Oh. Aku tahu masalahnya."

* * *

**a/n:** ...

Guys. 2-shot or 1-shot? Saya bimbang.

Oke maaf. Hidup InaSure!

Btw hari ini A/Z 2 bakal on-air kan? Waaa! X"D

Oh ya, besok Slaine ultah? HBD MZ! Lebih cepat sehari karena sepertinya saya tidak membuat birthday fic untuk mz slaine hehehikz.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca! Saran dan kritik di terima! :D

**[ Sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kau dengar itu. Jadi—masih merindukan dan menyukaiku, _hm_?_"

Pagi ini, Slaine Troyard _berantakan_.

Setelah sesumbar di depan Inaho dengan mengagung-agungkan gadis cilik yang pernah ia taksir dulu—terdengar seperti itu—ia malah termakan kesombongannya sendiri.

Awalnya, Slaine menceritakan gadis itu dengan niat 'semoga Inaho iri dengan masa kecil indahku'. Tapi, kenyataan yang ia dapat selanjutnya malah membuatnya menggila.

Gadis kecil _itu_ ternyata Inaho sendiri.

.

.

.

**[ Important Girl ]**

**Aldnoah Zero **© Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi.

**this fic **© garekinclong

**note/warning:** AU. Hint InaSure (atau ini emang fic inasure). OOC maybe. Menangisi EYD. Plot mainstream.

_**Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Pagi ini, Asseylum menahan keinginannya untuk menginterogasi Slaine.

Setelah semalaman mendekatkan telinga di dekat pintu kamar Slaine—Asseylum bahkan sampai menyiapkan kursi agar dapat menguping sambil duduk—ia belum mendapat detail masalah antara Slaine dan Inaho, tetapi mengerti inti masalah antara mereka.

Yah. Pastinya hal ini membuat Asseylum tertarik. Pasalnya ia sendiri belum pernah melihat Slaine mengabaikan dirinya dan meracau di dalam kamar selama beberapa jam. Saat makan malam bersama pun, Slaine terlihat lesu.

Ayahnya bertanya kepadanya, tetapi Asseylum hanya tersenyum.

Makan malam selesai, Slaine kembali ke kamar tanpa mengantar Asseylum ke kamarnya. Kebiasaan yang terabaikan lagi.

Asseylum berencana akan bertanya kepada pihak _lain _ yang bersangkutan.

.

.

.

"_Koumo_—maksudku, Slaine Troyard ada?"

Satu kelas takjub. Sebagian murid—perempuan—menjerit histeris setelah melihat kehadiran Inaho di pintu kelas mereka. Pemandangan langka mengingat Kaizuka Inaho terkenal sebagai orang yang tidak suka bermain ke kelas lain.

Ah, sebenarnya tidak juga. Inaho datang karena ada urusan, bukan bermain.

Iris merah anggurnya langsung fokus pada sudut kelas. Seperti yang biasa ia perhatikan, Slaine selalu duduk di sudut kelas. Kali ini tengah mengerjakan sesuatu.

Inaho berjalan santai. 10 senti tiap langkahnya semakin memperpendek jarak antara pintu kelas dan tempat dimana Slaine berada. Slaine, sebagai tujuan Inaho, belum menyadari sama sekali atas kehadiran manusia yang tak sudi ia temui untuk saat ini.

Inaho belum mengeluarkan suara. Ia memperhatikan baik-baik jemari Slaine; kurus dan panjang, memegang bolpoin dengan luwes, menulis dengan santai dan sesekali berhenti untuk berpikir. Tulisannya tak buruk untuk ukuran lelaki.

"Hm,"

Kode keras dari Inaho. Slaine masih terpaku dengan pekerjaannya. Yang diabaikan mencari cara lain agar ternotis.

"Celana _batman_."

Bukannya menoleh, tetapi Slaine malah membuka lembar selanjutnya.

"Troyard,"

"Slaine."

"Slaine Troyard."

Beberapa kali panggilan masih belum membuat kehadiran Inaho menggantikan seberapa penting lembar pekerjaan yang perlu dikerjakan Slaine.

"Jadi kau menghindariku? Baiklah. Bagaimana jika kuceritakan kalau sebenarnya Slaine Troyard menyukai—"

"Apa?"

Slaine berpaling. Dengan kedua alis menukik, menjelaskan bahwa saat ini ia tengah kesal, walau ada sedikit semburat yang membuat Inaho ingin—lupakan.

"Pergilah. Aku sibuk."

"Oh."

Slaine kembali bergelut dengan bolpoin. Dan risih, karena Inaho masih berada di sekitarnya. Padahal ia sudah mengusirnya baik-baik. Tanpa perlu mengeluarkan gertakan garang dan ancaman menakutkan. Tapi kalau dikeluarkan pun, rasanya ragu apakah Inaho akan segera pergi atau tidak.

Hawa-hawanya, Inaho malah ingin mengerjai Slaine daripada pergi. Salahkan mengapa Slaine malah bersikap seperti itu.

Inaho merendahkan posisinya. Memajukan kepala; mendekati Slaine.

Inaho bersiap meniup tengkuk.

"_Fuh_,"

Tubuh Slaine terlonjak kaget.

Tangannya melempar bolpoin yang tengah ia pegang, dan melayang sampai ke depan kelas (suatu keajaiban).

"K-KAU—!?"

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Katanya sibuk?"

"Tapi kalau kau terus-terusan menggangguku, aku akan—" Lidah Slaine tergigit. Ia berhenti bicara. "ack,"

"Apa?"

Slaine memejamkan mata. "Asseylum-_hime_, tolong aku." Dengan kedua tangan menangkup seluruh wajah.

"Seylum-_san_ takkan menolongmu. Ia sendiri yang memintaku untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Entah apa yang ia tangkap dari kau dan aku, tapi aku melakukan apa yang ia minta." Inaho menegakkan tubuh. "Bagiku bukan masalah besar."

"Diam. Kembalilah ke alammu. Kembalikan masa tenangku,"

"Kupikir kau sudah tenang dengan mengetahui identitas asli cinta monyet pertamamu."

"Berisik."

"Slaine-_kun_. Ini Nao,"

"B-Berhenti bicara seperti itu dengan menggunakan nada datar!" Slaine menyalak brutal sembari menggebrak meja. Dahinya masih menampakkan kerutan, walau sebenarnya tertutup poni rambut. "Bisa tidak kau keluar saja? Aku harus mengumpulkan PR ini sebelum bel istirahat berakhir!"

"Hoo. Baru sekarang? Tadi malam kemana saja?"

Slaine skakmat.

"Barusan ada sekelebat pikiran kalau kau menggumamkan namaku sepanjang malam dan menyumpahserapahkan atas kejadian kemarin. Tidak, 'kan?"

Slaine skakmat ronde dua. Tidak kuat dengan perkataan yang mengandung kebenaran, Slaine bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menjauhi Inaho.

Pergelangan tangan Slaine dicengkram spontan oleh Inaho.

"_Koumori_,"

Slaine menepis tangan Inaho secara kasar. "Jangan usik aku! Sial." Dan melanjutkan aksi pelarian diri tanpa dikejar Inaho.

Setelah keluar kelas, nafas lega menguar dari hidung Inaho.

"Ya ampun. Seperti perempuan saja."

.

.

.

Slaine melarikan diri ke perpustakaan.

Banyak murid yang menyibukkan diri dengan membaca segala jenis buku, maupun mengerjakan tugas di sini. Slaine menyesal mengapa sejak awal ia tak pergi kemari. Dan yang ia dapat malah berurusan dengan si 'oranye' yang membuatnya jengkel setengah mati.

Banyak yang Slaine tidak sukai dari dirinya.

Slaine tak mau menyebutkannya. Mau saja ia mengingat orang itu.

Salah satu kursi di tempat membaca kosong. Sebelum ia duduk, ia mengambil asal sebuah buku dan meletakkannya di meja.

Walau lembar demi lembar ia buka dan ia lihat tulisannya, tetap saja pikiran dan penglihatan sama sekali tak sinkron.

"_Kau dengar itu. Jadi—masih merindukan dan menyukaiku, _hm_?"_

Spontan saja membuka lembar selanjutnya dengan cepat; menimbulkan gesekan berisik yang sempat membuatnya ditegur petugas perpustakaan.

Slaine pundung. Halaman tengah buku terbuka, tetapi ia malah memegang kedua pelipis dan mengeluh setiap detik.

"Oh Tuhan, aku terus mengingatnya. Apa salahku,"

'_Gadis cilik yang selama ini kudambakan. Sosoknya yang kubayangkan menjadi sosok yang mengagumkan. Berubah menjadi lelaki menyebalkan yang bahkan suka sekali menggodaku_. _Bagus sekali._'

Entah Slaine merenungi nasibnya sepanjang umur, dia terus merasakan perasaan menyesal serta kesal sejak kemarin.

"Tuan Penjaga meninggalkan tempatnya dari sisi Tuan Putri? Wow,"

Slaine menoleh. Mendapati seorang Rayet Areash berceletuk dengan buku setebal 3 senti; hendak duduk di samping Slaine.

"Sudahlah. Aku sedang ada masalah."

"Aku tidak peduli. Tapi dari yang kutahu, masalahmu semakin bertambah saja."

Iris biru kehijauan Slaine menciut. Ia heran. "Apa?"

Rayet membutuhkan nafas panjang untuk menjelaskan.

"Kau tahu bukan kalau kelasku hanya beberapa langkah dari kelasmu; kelas kita bersebelahan. Kelasku sedang heboh dengan gosip terbaru. Lebih dari gosip kalau Kaizuka Inaho adalah gebetan dari Asseylum Vers Allusia."

'_Nama itu lagi_,' Slaine bersumpah, belum beberapa menit ia menghindar dan mencoba melupakan orang itu, ia malah mendengar namanya lagi.

"Gosip itu sempat membuatku mual. Dan membuatku memutuskan membaca di perpustakaan. Malah aku bertemu dengan yang sedang digosipkan. Juga anehnya, kau malah tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi."

"Memangnya apa?"

Rayet enggan menjelaskan, sebenarnya. Tetapi, empati dari Rayet mengalahkan rasa keengganan itu. Melihat Slaine yang berwajah tanpa dosa—ia agak ragu mengatakan ini—dan dikelilingi banyak kesulitan.

"Gosip kalau ada hubungan spesial antara kau dan—Kaizuka Inaho. Yah, semacam _itu_. Jangan tanya 'apa' lagi."

Slaine memiringkan kepala. Tidak mengerti, belum sepenuhnya sadar, dan bingung.

"Banyak yang bilang kalau kalian tebar _skinship_ di kelasmu. Sadar atau tidak, kalian sudah menjadi bintang sekolah karena hal itu. Selamat," Rayet tersenyum sarkas, "dan biarkan aku membaca dengan tenang."

Rayet tidak peduli dengan reaksi Slaine yang amat sangat syok dan semakin memperburuk keadaan dirinya.

Ia hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Walau tidak penting.

Sekilas, Rayet memperhatikan isi buku yang—tidak—dibaca Slaine. Ia tertawa dalam batin.

'_Membaca buku yang membahas orietansi seksual menyimpang? Benar-benar._'

.

.

.

Saat beberapa menit setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Inaho sudah dicegat Asseylum di depan loker sepatu miliknya.

Asseylum membungkukkan badannya; sebagaimana tradisi meminta maaf yang ia kenal. "Aku tidak tahu kalau permintaanku membuatmu kerepotan. Kalian berdua digosipkan seperti itu... Apakah Inaho-_san_ dan Slaine dipanggil guru?"

Inaho menggeleng pelan. Mencoba membuat Asseylum menegakkan tubuhnya. Mencoba membuat Asseylum menghilangkan perasaan khawatirnya.

"Lagipula aku sudah memikirkan konsekuensi atas mengambil keputusan berinteraksi dengan _Koumori_. Hal seperti ini sudah kuperkirakan." Inaho berkata demikian seolah semua sudah terencana dengan baik.

Asseylum menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau Inaho-_san_ tidak apa-apa, syukurlah. Tapi Slaine..."

"Lambat laun tidak akan ada masalah. _Koumori_ akan kuurus."

Sang 'putri' mengerjapkan mata. Belum sempat ia meminta untuk memperjelas arti dalam kosakata 'urus', Inaho melanjutkan. "Aku mempertimbangkan tentang apa yang kau minta selain itu. Tentang pembicaraan kita tadi pagi."

Bukan main. Inaho menerima permintaan Asseylum yang _itu_?

"E-Eh? Kau yakin, Inaho-_san_?"

"Ya—"

"Asseylum-_hime_!"

Baik Inaho maupun Asseylum, menoleh kepada sang peneriak dari jauh. Mereka mengenal suara ini. Sangat pasti.

Slaine Troyard datang dengan nafas kembang kempis, mengganti sepatu secepatnya dan menarik tangan Asseylum. Dengan tujuan; tak membiarkan Asseylum berkomunikasi dengan orang sialan _itu_.

"A-Ah—Slaine!?"

Inaho membuka loker, santai. "Sejak tadi kau bertingkah seperti perempuan, _Koumori_."

Langkah Slaine terhenti.

"Jangan membuatku semakin kesal, _Orenji-iro_."

Mengambil sepatu yang tersimpan baik dalam loker, dan menjatuhkan dengan sengaja ke lantai. Inaho melepas sepatu putih milik sekolah, alasnya terganti dengan sepatu miliknya. "Karenamu. Ingat, yang memulainya adalah kau."

Slaine melotot. "KAU!"

**Cklek**. Loker milik Inaho tertutup. Ia mengalihkan atensinya pada _kelelawar kecil_ yang tengah marah secara tiba-tiba. Entah karena disertai faktor pubertas. "Sorot matamu... Aku masih mengingat bagaimana kau memandangku malu-malu saat kecil."

"!?" Refleks Slaine menutupi sebagian wajah, respon bahwa Slaine kelabakan."Sudah! Aku pergi! Ayo Asseylum-_hime_!"

"Kau tak berterima kasih padaku atas PRmu yang terselesaikan tepat waktu?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Slaine menghentikan langkah. "Apa?"

"PRmu. Yang kau tinggalkan saat ngambek."

Slaine membuang muka. Perasaan malu semakin mendominasi, ingin rasanya segera kabur dan mengasingkan diri ke dunia lain. Dunia dimana makhluk bernama Kaizuka Inaho tidak ada.

"Tunggu,"

"—ada yang ingin kukatakan lagi."

Slaine menahan diri untuk langsung bergegas. Sementara, lama kelamaan Asseylum merasakan cengkraman yang semula erat mulai mengendur.

Slaine menatap Inaho.

Inaho menatap Slaine.

Asseylum menatap tangannya.

Kaizuka kecil mengambil tindakan; melepaskan cengkraman tangan pada Asseylum.

"_Koumori_. Besok lusa kelasmu ada tes bahasa Inggris, 'kan?"

"Uh—ya. Lalu?" Slaine menyahut malas.

Sang pemilik surai cokelat serta tatapan datar yang tak pernah berubah, merubah fokus mata ke arah Asseylum. "Seylum-_san_, aku hendak datang ke kediamanmu besok. Sepulang sekolah."

"E-Eh? Ada apa, Inaho-_san_..?"

"Aku ingin belajar bahasa Inggris bersama orang bodoh ini."

Slaine memikirkan baik-baik siapa yang dimaksud Inaho. Bukan dia, 'kan? Tapi bukan pula Asseylum, 'kan?

"Aku membicarakanmu, _Koumori_."

Tersentak, rasa kesal Slaine kembali memuncak, "H-Hah?!"

"Apa, _hm_?"

Slaine paling benci dengan kata 'hm' yang tiap kali diucapkan Inaho. Serasa kata itu ditujukan untuk memojokkannya. "H-Hentikan berbicara seperti itu dengan nada datar!"

Slaine dan Asseylum menghilang dari hadapan Inaho dalam hitungan menit. Dengan Asseylum yang lari terlunta-lunta, pastinya.

Amifumi Inko menepuk bahu Inaho dari belakang. "Inaho? Kau ada masalah apa dengan dia?"

Inaho menggeleng pelan.

"Inko. Apa kau merasa aneh ketika aku mengatakan 'hm'?"

"Eh? Menurutku biasa saja. Kenapa?" sahut Inko agak kebingungan.

Inaho berpaling. Memandang luar sekolah, walau bayangan Slaine dan Asseylum sudah menghilang sejak tadi.

"Benar-benar... bodoh."

* * *

**a/n**:

Ahem. Mohon maaf saya gatau ini bakalan jadi berapa chapter jadi gatau bakalan rajin apdet apa enggak (mengingat saya selalu terkena writer block dan jarang bisa buka ffn). Saya ambil keputusan kalo fic ini gak bakal jadi 2-shot. Terus maaf yah kalau dirasa agak OOC gimana gitu. Juga deskripsi yang gak niat abis.

Terus (lagi). Mengingat kemarin ultahnya Inaho, saya bikin adegan InaSure yang fluff yang auh yang gatau gimana bilangnya pokoknya... _auh_. Tapi dikit doang sih. Orz

Maaf telat. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY FOR OUR HERO, KAIZUKA INAHO!

Sebelumnya saya kecepetan sehari buat ultahnya Slaine. Sekarang malah telat sehari buat ultahnya Inaho. Miapa :""""D

Terus (lagi-lagi) maaf kalau fic kali ini pendek.

Btw ini pertama kali saya niat lanjut multichap woohoo :"D /ciye nangis

Terima kasih udah baca! Terima kasih atas supportnya! Kayaknya update selanjutnya bakalan lama. Mungkin pas ultahnya Mb Asseylum? Hehe.

**[ Sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Inaho_-san _, selamat pagi._"

_Inaho bermaksud untuk memasuki ruang kelas, namun telinganya menangkap suatu panggilan. Ia menoleh, _"_Seylum_-san_,_"

_Asseylum memberi anggukan singkat. Ia memberi aba-aba supaya Inaho menghampirinya, _"_Inaho_-san_, aku ingin langsung berbicara ke intinya saja._"

_Mendengar itu, Inaho menatap lurus sorot mata serius Asseylum._

"_Maukah Inaho-_san_—_"

.

.

.

Kaizuka Inaho sudah sangat siap mengajari Slaine Troyard. Bahan berbasis bahasa Inggris—karena memang hanya itu mata pelajaran yang hendak mereka berdua geluti nanti—pun Inaho cari dari berbagai referensi.

Jari telunjuk menekan tombol bel di depan gerbang. Selayaknya rumah bangsawan, kediaman Asseylum tentu saja dilengkapi bel, alarm keamanan, dan suatu alat komunikasi berupa monitor untuk menghubungkan sambungan di luar gerbang dan di dalam rumah.

**DING DOONG**

_Bzzt_—["_Ya, dengan kediaman keluarga Vers,_"]

Inaho menangkap suara perempuan yang menyahutnya. Ia segera memposisikan agar wajahnya terlihat di layar serta membalas sambutan, "Saya Kaizuka Inaho. Saya punya janji dengan Slaine Troyard."

["_Oh! Inaho-_san _ya—_"] Rupanya Asseylum yang menyambutnya. Namun, alih-alih mengenali Inaho, ia malah pangling, ["—_tunggu, kamu Inaho-_san_!?_"]

"Hm? Iya."

["_Mengapa kamu menggunakan... _w_-_wig _perempuan?_"]

.

.

.

**[ Important Girl ]**

**Aldnoah Zero **© Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi.

** this fic **© garekinclong

**note/warning:** AU. Absurd. InaSure (udah mulai belok yey). Sho-ai. Crossdress!Inaho (Nao lol) untuk sementara. OOC maybe. Slaine kelewat tsun. Beware of typo. Absurd (2). Plot mainstream. Genre ditambah romens. Absurd (3).

_**Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Asseylum mengantarkan Inaho masuk ke kediamannya dengan pandangan kebingungan sepanjang waktu.

Kaget. Serius.

Ada apa dengan Kaizuka Inaho hari ini?

"Umm—"

"Aku tahu apa yang hendak kautanyakan, Seylum-_san_." Sahut Inaho sebelum Asseylum sempat bertanya setelah menggumam basa-basi untuk meminta perhatian sejenak.

"...Kalau begitu, jawabannya apa, Inaho-_san_?"

Inaho menyibak rambut palsu berwarna cokelat yang panjangnya kurang lebih sampai lengan tangan; mendalami perannya sebagai _perempuan_.

Asseylum merasa gagal sebagai perempuan. Ia bahkan tak pernah menyibakkan rambut sampai se-_fabulous_ itu.

Yah, tapi, walau Inaho mengenakan _wig_, namun ia tetap mengenakan celana pensil. Bukan rok, oke. Inaho tidak ingin memakai rok atau gaun mini. Trauma masa lalu.

"Sederhana saja. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana seorang Slaine Troyard menyikapiku dalam wujud perempuan."

Inaho menjelaskan apa yang tengah ia lakukan layaknya seorang ilmuwan yang hendak menguji coba penelitiannya. Tapi, Inaho menjelaskan dengan caranya sendiri; tenang.

Dan Asseylum tahu bahwa ia hanya mampu tertawa garing.

"Tadi, kupikir, kau akan langsung mengikuti kami. Tahunya pulang duluan. Dan tahu-tahu, berpakaian seperti itu," Asseylum mengingatkan Inaho untuk berbelok di perempatan lorong, "Itu benar-benar _wig_ atau rambut sambungan?"

"_Wig_. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan memakai rambut sambungan."

"Begitu..."

Setelah sepanjang pembicaraan, mereka berdua berdiri di depan pintu kamar Slaine Troyard. Pintu kamar berwarna _light blue _setinggi 250 cm—terbilang biasa untuk pemilik rumah, namun tidak bagi Inaho—dan terdapat papan kecil yang tergantung di daun pintu.

Bertuliskan: '_Don't disturb_.'

Inaho mengernyit, "Dia pikir kamarnya hotel."

"Slaine mengurung diri di kamar setelah sampai di rumah. Tadi aku sudah mengingatkannya kalau Inaho-_san_ datang, tapi dia malah meminta padaku untuk mengusirmu." Asseylum bersedekap serta wajahnya terlihat kecewa. Inaho mengangguk maklum.

Asseylum mengambil tindakan dengan mengetuk pintu kamar Slaine beberapa kali.

"Slaine, kau di dalam?" ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

"Ya, _Hime-sama_. _Ano_, apakah orang itu sudah pergi? Mohon maaf apabila merepotkan," Slaine menyahut dari dalam.

Iris hijau Asseylum melirik iris anggur kemerahan Inaho. Yang ditatap menggeleng pelan, lalu menampakkan senyum tipis.

"Uhh, ya. Slaine, aku mau bicara padamu. Tolong keluar dahulu,"

"...Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Yang berada di luar kamar saling mengangguk. Sesuai kesepakatan yang terjadi begitu saja melalui telepati, Asseylum pergi mengendap-endap dari depan pintu, meninggalkan Inaho sendirian.

Pintu terbuka setelah beberapa menit terlewati.

"Maaf menunggu, Asseylum-_hime_—"

Kemudian, Slaine yang sudah berganti pakaian dari seragam menjadi pakaian kasual, terdiam untuk mencerna situasi.

"Halo, Slaine-_kun_. Masih ingat aku?"

Kalau kata dalang wayang untuk keadaan saat ini; _bumi gonjang-ganjing, langit kelap-kelap_. Bukan tokoh pewayangan 'otot kawat tulang besi' yang datang untuk mengubah keadaan setelah kalimat pertanda tadi, melainkan... _Nao_.

.

.

.

Jika Inaho dapat menghitung berapa lama Slaine menganga disertai wajah tidak jelas bagaimana cara pendefinisiannya, kurang lebih baru tiga puluh menit.

Dan selama itu, Inaho mengamati Slaine. Reaksi yang benar-benar sesuai perhitungannya.

"Kau terlihat bingung. Baiklah. Perkenalkan, namaku Nao," Inaho duduk merapatkan paha di lantai yang beralaskan karpet biru tua. Sedikit membungkuk setelah introduksi singkat tersebut.

Slaine menginterupsi setelah sekian lama tak mengeluarkan suara, "Bukan. Kau Kaizuka Inaho yang menyamar menjadi perempuan."

"Terserah. Mana bukumu."

"Err, _Orenji-iro_, kupikir kau tak perlu duduk formal seperti itu, mengingat kau laki-laki."

Inaho menggeleng, surai cokelat palsu mengikuti gerakannya.

"Sekarang, anggap aku ini perempuan yang sudah kausukai sejak 6 tahun lampau."

**GLEGAR!**

"H—HAH!?"

Parameter pengukur rasa syok Slaine melaju sampai keluar batas. Padahal, baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia melihat sosok Kaizuka Inaho dalam balutan seragam yang ia lihat sebagai laki-laki tulen. Sekarang?

Ada 'perempuan' berambut cokelat yang terlihat anggun sebagaimana ia membayangkan sosok dewasa dari gadis kecilnya dulu, di depan matanya.

"T-Tunggu! Kalau bercanda ada batasannya, _Orenji-iro_! Kau jangan mempermainkanku—"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempermainkanmu," Inaho memiringkan wajah, "kalau mempermainkanmu itu seperti ini; 'Slaine-_kun_, aku tahu, lho, kalau kamu sangaat menyukaiku—"

Mendengar Inaho yang berusaha berbicara seperti perempuan—walau sia-sia, intonasinya sangat tidak mendukung—Slaine merasa wajahnya berubah warna menjadi merah sepenuhnya, dan mencoba menutup mulut Inaho dengan melompat ke atasnya secara refleks.

"WUAA—"

Entah sejak kapan, pintu kamar Slaine terbuka. Ada Eddelrittuo, pelayan cilik di kediaman Vers, tengah membawa dua gelas limun dan beberapa cemilan. Terdiam melihat posisi _ganjil_ antara Inaho dan Slaine.

Slaine terlihat seperti sedang mencoba _menyerang_ Inaho—tapi, jika dilihat dari _inner_ mereka, posisi mereka terbalik. Tidak salah kalau mengundang kesalahpahaman.

"_A_-_A_-_A_-_Ano_, Slaine, a-a-aku taruh di sini, ya,"

Nampan dengan dua gelas limun dan cemilan diletakkan di dekat pintu. Eddelrittuo mengundurkan diri dengan panik.

Slaine membeku. Telapak tangannya masih menutup bibir si 'perempuan'. Ide jahil menyelinap dengan baik di pikiran Inaho.

"E-Edderittuo? Sejak kapan dia—hhn!"

Slaine merasakan sensasi geli yang membuatnya menahan desah, bersumber dari telapak tangan yang ia gunakan untuk membungkam 'bualan' Inaho tadi. Rasanya basah dan menggelitik.

Si pirang menarik tangannya, "Apa yang kaulakukan pada tanganku!?"

"Menurutmu apa, _hm_?"

_Sial! Orang ini bersikap seperti itu lagi_, Slaine mencari serbet untuk membersihkan tangannya yang sepertinya—dijilat Inaho.

"Baik! Baik! Aku mengerti! Berhenti menjahiliku,"

Slaine mengusung meja kecil yang tersimpan di sudut ruangan ke arah Inaho, kemudian mengambil buku bahasa Inggris dari rak buku.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, berarti PR yang kukerjakan kemarin semua penulisannya salah?"

Slaine menyadari setelah Inaho memberinya tes kecil-kecilan untuk _writing_. Ia pikir selama pendengarannya menangkap _vocab_ dengan benar, walau penulisannya salah, artinya akan tetap sama.

"Nah. Kau sudah tahu alasan mengapa aku memintamu untuk belajar bersama."

"Hah? Memangnya apa?"

Lah.

Inaho ingin sekali mengambil kolor kelelawar yang sempat ia lihat ketika belum memasuki kediaman— iya, Inaho melihat jemuran milik Slaine—lalu menyumpalnya ke mulut si _Koumori_ ini. Ke_bego_annya sangat menggemaskan.

Si surai cokelat menyelipkan rambut ke telinga, berdeham mengetes suara. Slaine melihatnya sebagai perilaku wajar perempuan. Tapi, di detik berikutnya, dahinya dijitak sekadar mengingatkan kalau yang di depannya **bukan** perempuan. Jadi tidak wajar. Apalagi saat berdeham, suaranya bukan tipikal perempuan.

"Slaine-_kun_, coba baca ini,"

"Hentikan panggilan itu, _geez_," Slaine menaruh perhatian pada ujung jari telunjuk Inaho. Ia mulai membaca kalimat berbahasa Inggris dari buku referensi Inaho.

"_My heart is beating so fast, what is it called by?_ _Lo_—"

"Nah, ini," Inaho mengetukkan jari, melingkari suatu kata dengan kuku. Slaine turut berhenti bersuara. "Kalau kau melihat kata ini dengan—" Inaho menuliskan kata '_hard_' di bawah kata '_heart_' persis, "—kata ini, bagaimana caramu membacanya?"

"_Hard_. _Heart_."

"Hn. Sekarang, terjemahkan kata yang akan kuucapkan. Pasang telinga baik-baik."

Slaine merengut, mencoba menggunakan indera temporalisnya dengan benar. Bahkan, deru nafas teratur milik Inaho sampai terdengar jelas dalam jeda sesaat.

"_I can't hold any longer. Your words touched my heart. And then, your scent tempted me a lot. I must be hard right now._"

Jemari kurus si pirang mulai bekerja, menuliskan kata-kata yang ia tangkap. Setelah meletakkan pensil, Slaine menjawab.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Kata-katamu menyentuh hatiku. Dan kemudian, aromamu sangat menggodaku. Aku harus..."

Inaho menunggu kata terakhir dari bagian tes kecil-kecilannya. Jujur, kalau boleh dibeberkan, Inaho sangat suka menggoda Slaine dengan cara terselubung seperti ini. Walau nantinya yang digoda tidak merasa janggal, Inaho tetap merasa puas.

"...apa?"

Mengkerutkan kening, Slaine kehilangan kata-katanya untuk melanjutkan perintah 'terjemahkan' dari Inaho.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Maksudnya 'aku harus mengeras sekarang' itu apa? Melihat korelasi antar kalimat, sepertinya sama sekali tidak berhubungan."

Sial. Inaho gagal, kali ini. Tidak terpikirkan kalau Slaine akan menghubungkannya ke arah yang lain, "Kau tidak sedang belajar bahasa sekarang, Slaine-_kun_."

"Tapi aku sudah menerjemahkannya! Walau soalmu agak aneh," Slaine menyalak, _bodo amat_ pada protesan Inaho. "Lalu, tidak bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan _suffix_ '–_kun_' itu?"

"Lalu?"

Slaine menggaruk tengkuknya, "Y-Yah, panggil seperti Asseylum-_hime_ pun tak apa-apa. Memanggilku dengan '_Koumori_'-mu itu juga tak apa."

"Tch. Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu dengan cara berbeda. Kalau kupanggil seperti Seylum-_san_, hanya mengingatkanmu kepadanya, bukan?"

Ada rasa cemburu tersirat dari kalimat Inaho tadi, sehingga membuatnya mendorong bahu si Troyard sampai membentur lantai. Inaho mengunci pergerakan Slaine yang dalam posisi telentang dengan menekan kedua bahu lebar si pemuda pirang.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, _Orenji-iro_? Kita sedang belajar, bukan? Lepaskan aku!"

Alih-alih mengabulkan protesan Slaine, Inaho melepas _wig_ cokelat panjang kebanggaannya sejak tadi. Ia lempar ke sembarang arah, tak peduli tempatnya. Lalu menunjukkan mimik wajah serius kepada Slaine.

Inaho yang sekarang bukan Inaho yang tadi.

Rahang Slaine mengeras.

"_Koumori_,"

Slaine mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Bertahan dalam posisi punggung mencium lantai dan kedua bahu ditekan keras, lama-lama membuatnya keram.

"Hei, _Koumori_,"

"A-Apa? Aku dengar, kok,"

Kaki kiri Inaho yang mengambil posisi kurang aman, terjepit di antara kedua paha Slaine. Agak sedikit membuat Slaine takut kalau-kalau lutut lelaki itu menyentuh 'daerah terlarang'nya.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan tentangku?"

Iris anggur merah itu seakan meminta jawaban langsung tanpa perlu berpikir panjang. Tatapan tajam yang rak seperti biasanya. Rasa takut Slaine mulai terasa kentara, ia sedikit ragu menjawab.

"K-Kau..."

Tekanan pada bahu semakin mendalam, membuat Slaine sedikit meringis.

Inaho mengutip sahutan Slaine, "'Kau' apa?"

"—Kau aneh hari ini! Tiba-tiba saja minta belajar bersama! Tiba-tiba saja datang dengan penampilan 'Nao'! Dan tiba-tiba saja bersikap seperti ini! Kau—benar-benar aneh!"

Slaine menjawab setengah teriak. Ia benar-benar jujur, sedikit terpengaruh atas gertakan Inaho.

Inaho mulai mengendurkan cengkraman, "...Huh?"

"Kau minta aku menjawab apa? Kau tahu, aku lebih suka kau yang biasanya daripada kau yang pemaksa seperti ini—ah,"

Menyadari jawabannya yang terdengar memalukan, wajah Slaine terasa panas dan pipinya tak sanggup menahan semburat merah. Slaine memalingkan wajah, panik. "L-Lupakan!"

"Lagipula, kau harus menyingkirkan diri dari atasku. Pengap, tahu tid—"

**PLUK**

Slaine merasakan bahu kanannya menjadi tempat jatuh wajah Inaho; Inaho menyandarkan kepalanya, kening mencium lantai, serta telinganya bersentuhan dengan pipi kenyal Slaine.

Heran, Slaine melirikkan mata sembari bertanya, "Kau kenapa?"

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu," Inaho terdengar seperti berbisik pada lantai, tapi Slaine tahu kalau bisikan itu tertuju padanya.

"Badanmu berat, Inaho."

Karena tangan kiri Inaho bebas, ia mencoba mendorong bahu Inaho untuk tidak lebih lama menindih Slaine. Tapi, yang terjadi malah—

Inaho merasakan ada telapak tangan yang mengusap punggungnya.

"Hei, belajarnya gimana, nih?"

.

.

.

"Tunggu, jadi perempuan yang tadi diserang Slaine itu laki-laki? Dan sekarang balik menyerang?"

Eddelrittuo mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit bersama Asseylum. Sebenarnya, sejak Eddelrittuo pergi setelah meletakkan nampan, ia bersekutu dengan Asseylum untuk mengintip kegiatan mereka berdua.

Awalnya belajar biasa. Seiring waktu berjalan, jadi luar biasa.

"Iya. Namanya Inaho-_san_, lelaki yang pernah kuceritakan padamu."

"_Onee_-_san_!"

Asseylum dan Eddelrittuo sama-sama menoleh ke belakang. Seorang gadis berambut bob pendek, berwarna merah muda, duduk di kursi roda modern, mendekati Asseylum dan Eddelrittuo.

"_Onee-san_, maaf. Aku tidak sempat memberitahumu kalau datang lebih awal. Slaine mana? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

.

.

.

"_Maukah Inaho_-san_ menjaga Slaine dari saudaraku, Lemrina vers Envers?"_

* * *

**a/n**: HAHAHAHAHAHAH #ketawangedrift kok lama-lama ceritanya makin jauh aja dari cerita awal

Ehm. Halo selamat pagi siang sore malam entah kapan kalian bacanya intinya halo. Saya bilang mo apdet pas ultahnya mb seylum, ya? Gajadi hehehe. Lagi ada ide freak yang gatau kenapa nyelonong gitu aja di pikiran saya. Btw, Lemrina muncul! Hore! Pengen masukin Harklight tapi ntar aja deh (kalo sempet) (kalo inget) (woy)

Terus.

Saya tadinya bikin inasure spesial valentine tapi kayaknya gagal aplod di harinya ya ahahshah jadi kayaknya bakalan di aplot pas white day dan kelanjutannya gatau mungkin dibikin ato engga.

Terus.

Doain author ya biar ujian praktek + US + TO yang masih tersisa + (sekalian) UNnya lancar hehehe saya janji deh yang doain rajin saya bakalan saya bikinin _more _inasure hehehe /tolong diabaikan aja jangan ditanggepin ini orang ngigo kelewat batas

Maaf curcol kepanjangan. Terima kasih atas review, fav, follownya! Ga nyangka di chap 2 agak banyak tanggapan daripada chap 1 hehehe. Terima kasih udah nyempetin baca! Salam _tresno_ dari saya! Support terus (dan tungguin apdetannya) ya! :""D

**[ Sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


	4. Chapter 4

Malam hari yang tenang tanpa ada gangguan.

Rayet Areash, gadis muda yang belum menguasai dunia para gadis pada umumnya—ya, kalau para gadis sudah mulai pintar bersolek serta pemilih dalam hal kosmetik, Rayet saja tidak tahu kalau _handbody_ dengan lulur memiliki cara penggunaan yang berbeda—duduk di atas kamar sembari membaca majalah gratis yang terbang memasuki jendela kamar tanpa tahu darimana asalnya.

_Headline_ dari majalah tersebut mempunyai judul yang cukup membuat mengerutkan kening.

"Kalau dipikir, jika memang untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari dunia politik yang kian picik dan membuat masyarakat semakin sengsara, berita atas dikonfirmasikannya hubungan antara Li Min Hau dan Susi**[1] **memang patut dicurigai," si gadis yang belum pernah diet walau memiliki tubuh ideal mengangguk setuju.

Ketertarikannya akan dunia selebritis serta politik sebenarnya nol, tapi jika memang sedang senggang, apapun pasti menarik perhatian, bukan?

"Apa mereka sebenarnya terpengaruh dari salah satu konflik drama**[2]**?"

Rayet yang larut dalam perseteruan antara lahir dan batin menyadari bahwa ponsel yang tergeletak manis di atas meja belajar mulai berdering. Ia membuang asal majalah itu dan mengangkat panggilan sesudah melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel.

"Inko. Ada apa?"

["_Rayet! Kau tahu dimana Inaho sekarang!?_"]

Pekikan dari seberang membuatnya mengorek telinga sejenak.

"Mana aku tahu. Memangnya aku peduli," Rayet menyahut malas.

["_Yuki-_san_ meneleponku untuk segera meminta Inaho pulang. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang!_"]

Terakhir kali Rayet memperhatikan, ia sempat melihat si Kaizuka _otouto_ berbincang dengan Asseylum. Dengan Slaine yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"_Geez_. Mungkin saja dia ada di rumah si Putri Asseylum untuk menemui—"

["_OH! Benar, juga! Terima kasih, ya!_"] Panggilan berakhir sedetik kemudian, sesudah Inko menemukan kata kunci yang paling masuk akal dari Rayet.

"—si Slaine Troyard itu..."

**TUUT TUUT**—

Rayet berharap Inko tidak menyalahkannya karena tidak mendengar penjelasannya sampai tuntas dan lebih memilih mematikan sambungan terlebih dahulu.

Apapun yang terjadi, bukan salah Rayet.

"Sampai mana tadi,"

.

.

.

**[ Important Girl ]**

**Aldnoah Zero **©Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi.

** This fic **© garekinclong

**note/warning:** AU. Absurd. InaSure (udah mulai belok yey). Sho-ai. Crossdress!Inaho (Nao lol) untuk sementara. OOC maybe. Slaine kelewat tsun. Beware of typo. Absurd (2). Plot mainstream. Genre ditambah romens. Absurd (3).

_**Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Asseylum mulai mempersilahkan para entri makan malam di kediaman keluarga Vers, yang sedang dalam keadaan canggung.

"Makan malam hari ini disajikan lebih spesial, jadi... semuanya! Mari kita makan malam!"

Entah mengapa, Asseylum terlihat seperti menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ditambah senyum alami yang kali ini sedikit dipaksakan.

Lemrina, saudara yang duduk di sampingnya, masih dongkol sedari tadi. Nafsu makan hilang walau bau lezat semerbak tiada henti, hidungnya pun lelah mencium bau-bau menggoda nafsu tersebut.

Sementara Inaho—yang kali ini memakai _wig_nya kembali—duduk di sebelah Slaine; mengambil sendok garpu dan mulai mengambil lauk yang tersedia.

Satu lahapan diiringi tatapan tajam dari putri berambut bob memulai makan malam di antara semuanya. Inaho mengusap bibirnya menggunakan serbet kecil dan meminum seteguk.

Tangannya meraih pisau serta garpu, memotong daging ham berukuran dadu, kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Slaine.

"_Koumori_-_kun_, aa,"

"_Orenji-iro_, apa yang kau—uphh,"

Ya. Inaho langsung tancap menyuapi Slaine dengan sosoran paksa yang menyebabkan si _ukeru_**[3]** terbatuk sesudah menelan bulat-bulat walau yang ia makan tak lebih dari ukuran gigi susu.

"Bahkan kalian saling memanggil dengan nama panggilan yang aneh."

Inaho mendengar sindiran sirik dari arah berlawanan. Ia meletakkan garpunya kembali dan mulai menyahut,

"Hubungan kami lebih dari yang kaupikirkan, Nona Lemrina."

Tanda perempatan yang ikonik dengan perasaan kesal muncul di dahi Lemrina. Sang putri merah muda menenangkan hati dan memasang wajah santai.

"Jadi, uhm, Nona Nao, 'kan? Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Slaine dekat dengan gadis sepertimu. Kalian tidak terlihat seperti baru dekat baru-baru ini."

Slaine yang sudah lega dari daging yang hampir tersangkut di kerongkongan ingin meluruskan masalah.

"Lemrina-_hime_, sebenarnya—"

"—Kami baru-baru ini berkencan bersama untuk mengenal lebih dekat."

Potongan Inaho membuat Slaine semakin tersudut. Ketika Slaine hendak memperjelas lagi, ia selalu dihadapi dengan tingkah laku Inaho yang mampu membuatnya bungkam.

'_Orang ini—tidak membiarkanku membuka kedoknya kalau dia laki-laki!_' pikir Slaine disertai _inner_ yang menjerit geram.

"... Oh, begitu." Lemrina masih memicingkan mata.

Asseylum yang sedari tadi makan malam dengan tenang, walau sedikit terusik dengan perdebatan tidak penting, meletakkan sendok garpu dan memanggil Eddelrittuo untuk memberi perintah pada juru masak agar membuat beberapa menu lagi.

"Sudah, sudah. Lemrina-_san_, kalau tidak segera makan, nanti segera dingin, lho."

Lemrina mengerutkan kening. Jemarinya merengkuh gagang gelas yang berisikan jus jeruk, tetapi ketika iris matanya mencuri pandang pada Inaho, spontan—

**BYUR!**

—Pikiran negatif karena pembawaan temperamental membuat Lemrina menguyur Inaho dengan jus jeruk di tangannya.

"Lemrina-_hime_!" Slaine terkejut, lalu menoleh ke samping untuk melihat keadaan Inaho.

Cairan jus jeruk tidak mengenai wajah—syukurlah—melainkan celana panjang berbahan _jeans_.

'_Untung bukan _wig_,_' prioritas Inaho malah ke hal lain.

"Maaf," Lemrina menunduk, wajahnya tampak menyesal; pun tangannya gemetar hebat ketika jemari masih menempel pada gelas yang isinya hanya setitik air berwarna oranye.

"Maaf, tapi guyuran itu memang pantas untukmu."

Nafas Inaho sempat tersendat. Kalimat ketus yang emosional terdengar sangat menyakitkan, tapi Inaho tak gentar.

"Ina—Nao-_san_, bagaimana jika kupinjamkan sesuatu?" Asseylum beranjak dari kursi untuk mengalihkan perselisihan sementara. Tangannya bergestur panik, Inaho hafal benar.

"Tidak. Biar Slaine saja."

Pria pirang di sampingnya ternganga dengan semburat dari wajah sampai ke telinga.

"Hah!?"

"Biar kau yang meminjamiku." Inaho menegaskan kembali. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Lemrina yang masih geram.

'_Pasti dia akan mengatakan sesuatu_,' batinnya memprediksi.

"—Nona Nao, tidakkah kurang sopan jika seorang gadis memakai barang milik lelaki? Terlebih lagi, _Onee_-_sama_ sudah menawarkan bantuan."

Inaho mengangguk, menghela nafas cukup panjang. "Baiklah. Seylum -_san_, aku..."

"Aku mengerti."

Asseylum membimbing Inaho menuju letak kamar pribadinya berada.

.

.

.

Lemrina meminta ketenangan sejenak di ruang makan. Maka, Slaine pamit undur diri dan meninggalkan Lemrina sendirian.

"_Kusorenji-iro_," Rambut pirangnya berantakan karena garukan kesal. Ia mengumpat sebisa mungkin, menyalahkan semuanya pada Inaho.

Kakinya berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya. Tangan menarik gagang pintu, sedikit kasar karena frustasi ringan yang dideritanya.

"Dia harus kuusir dari sini sekarang juga—"

"Setelah ini aku akan pergi. Tenang saja."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, takdir selalu mempermainkan makhluk Tuhan bernama Slaine Troyard. Bahkan saat Slaine berharap jika kamarnya kosong melompong, untuk meluapkan perasaannya sebentar saja, Inaho yang bugil setengah badan membuka lemari pakaian dengan santainya.

... Tunggu.

Tunggu. Inaho bugil setengah badan!?

"KAU—KENAPA—APA—!?" Slaine hampir merasakan gejala berbusa dan mimisan jika ia tidak ingat kalau Inaho bukan lawan jenisnya.

"Aku sudah bilang, 'kan," Inaho yang rambutnya sedikit basah, handuk kecil melingkar di perpotongan leher dan tulang selangka, juga bagian pinggang ke bawah yang dibalut handuk besar memilah _boxer_ kepemilikan Slaine sesuai selera, "hmm, ini..."

"Kau habis mandi!? Kupikir ketumpahan jus yang bahkan tidak sampai setengah badan tidak perlu membersihkan diri seperti itu—kalau Lemrina-_hime_ tahu, bagaimana?"

"Seylum-_san_ memaksaku, jadi,..." Inaho mengambil _boxer_ bergambar burung camar dan menunjukkannya pada Slaine, "aku pinjam yang ini. Kupikir kau hanya suka yang berbau kelelawar."

"Itu _boxer_ baruku, sial! Aku bahkan belum pernah memakainya sama sekali!" Slaine sontak menghampiri Inaho setengah lari, berniat merebut _boxer_ tersebut.

"Justru karena masih baru, jadi aku tidak perlu memakai _boxer_mu yang sudah kaupakai."

"Tapi, 'kan, sama saja aku memakai bekasmu!"

"Kau tidak suka?"

Slaine terkesiap setelah kata-kata menjijikkan—baginya—keluar dari mulut Inaho.

"Tch, terserah saja. Asal kau mengembalikannya."

Inaho mengangguk. Slaine memperhatikan Inaho yang tengah memakai boxer—ternyata dia sudah memakai celana dalam—dan juga Inaho yang tengah mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

"Punya pengering rambut? Aku butuh itu," Inaho masih sibuk mengusapkan handuk, "agar _wig_ku tak ikut basah."

Slaine pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil pengering rambut; wajahnya ia tutupi karena tidak kuat melihat betapa sensualnya Inaho saat ini.

.

.

.

Ketika Inaho hendak pulang yang diantar Eddelrittuo, Asseylum, serta Slaine sampai pintu gerbang, Inaho mendengar namanya disebut dari kejauhan.

Lemrina yang menduduki kursi roda datang.

"Nona Nao, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Inaho berpikir jauh tentang apa yang hendak Lemrina sampaikan padanya. "Ada apa?"

Lemrina menundukkan kepala, rambut bobnya ikut bergerak, "Kepalaku sudah dingin. Maaf atas sikapku yang angkuh."

Inaho mengurangi jarak antara Lemrina dengannya, kemudian membungkukkan badan untuk menengadahkan kepala Lemrina.

"Bukan masalah,"

Jemari Lemrina menggapai _wig_ cokelat Inaho, "Rambutmu..." ia menggenggam dan menariknya sangat kuat.

Untuk antisipasi pembongkaran kedok, Inaho mengikuti tarikan Lemrina agar rambutnya tak terlepas dari puncak kepala hanya karena sekali genggaman.

"... Kau menyukai Slaine?"

Lemrina berbisik tepat di depan wajah Inaho. Sorot mata serius dan menyeramkan di saat bersamaan.

Inaho menyentuh jemari Lemrina. Melepas genggaman pada helai rambut palsunya satu persatu, disertai senyum tipis natural.

Inaho terlihat maskulin kala itu—di mata Lemrina.

"Tidak."

Rambutnya terbebas dari genggaman Lemrina. Sang putri merah muda menciutkan pupil; terkejut, tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak menyukai Slaine Troyard. Kau puas, Lemrina-_hime_?"

Telapak tangan Inaho mendarat di puncak kepala Lemrina, usapan ringan yang dilakukan Inaho terasa nyaman.

Inaho menarik tangan dan melambaikan tangan sekali.

Ketika Asseylum menekan tombol untuk membuka gerbang, mata Inaho menangkap sesosok orang yang ia kenal, pun Slaine walau samar-samar ingat, berdiri di depan gerbang dari luar.

Sang gadis bersurai hitam sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya ia belum menekan bel sama sekali. Malah, ia menemukan banyak orang yang sepertinya hendak keluar. Padahal tidak.

"Inko?"

Si gadis menaruh perhatiannya pada Inaho yang mengenakan _wig_ cokelat panjang.

"Eh? Kau siapa—"

Inko merasakan jika seseorang yang ada di hadapannya sangat familiar. Baik bentuk mata, hidung, wajah, juga tubuh—

"—INAHO!?"

Lemrina, dari belakang, mengerjapkan mata, "...Inaho?"

Inko menghampiri Inaho, menepuk pundak lebar si pemuda yang masih mengenakan _wig_, "Kau sedang apa? _Crossdressing_?" Si gadis menahan tawa, "Pph—rasanya cocok!"

"Ssh, Inko, jangan mengatakan hal itu sekarang," Inaho menarik tangan Inko. Berniat membawanya pergi, sekaligus memulangkannya.

"Terima kasih atas jamuannya. Slaine, semoga kau mendapat nilai ulangan 100. Dan Nona Lemrina,"

Inaho melambaikan tangan sekali lagi.

"Maaf, aku bohong."

Lemrina menggenggam tangannya erat. Entah mengapa bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, walau ia tahu kalimat yang sempat ia percayai tadi hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

Saat Inaho dan Inko sudah menghilang dari pandangan, juga Asseylum yang menekan tombol untuk menutup gerbang kembali, Lemrina kembali menunduk.

"Pembohong ulung."

.

.

.

* * *

**Glosarium Tidak Penting**

**[1]** Anda tahu lah kalo lee minho jadian ma suzy :( bukan susi menteri kita btw

**[2]** Kata temen saya (karena saya ga begitu jatuh ke fandom korea dan jarang nonton tv) ini kayak konflik di The Heirs. Correct me if i'm wrong

**[3]** _Ukeru_ = menerima. Tahu istilah seme-uke, 'kan? Nah uke diambil dari kata _ukeru_. Well saya yakin pasti pada tahu, kalo gatau seme-uke... _welcome to the jungle_.

* * *

**a/n**: if u guyz kno dat i've write dis chapter from 3 months ago /cry

iya pas masih booming-boomingnya lee minho jadian ma suzy /cry

anyway saya lagi writerblock maaf kalau ceritanya emang kurang muasin dan kemungkinan bakal end dalam beberapa chapter (yang bisa dibilang authornya sendiri gatau kapan selesenya tapi fix bakal selese taun ini wkwk)

maaf mungkin ini gak in character tapi saya akan usahakan gak terlalu ooc

makasih banget buat yang udah baca! maaf apdetannya lama gila! tapi kenapa authornya masih nyempetin bikin 1shot homo ya!

**[ Sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


	5. Chapter 5

"Apa? Inaho sudah tidak masuk dari kemarin?"

Wajah balas dendam Slaine kini mendadak berubah menjadi kecewa, mendengar kabar yang barusan saja ia ketahui. Padahal, Slaine sudah berniat akan melabrak Inaho setelah sehari menahan diri untuk tidak bertemu.

...Melabrak.

Yah, walau Slaine mengatakan 'melabrak', mungkin kenyataannya akan berubah apabila Inaho yang mengambil alur 'labrakan'nya... Tahu, lah, ada sekian ribu macam cara bagi Inaho untuk 'memojokkan' Slaine.

"Iya," Inko, perempuan yang tengah menjadi lawan bicara Slaine merasa janggal, tidak biasanya Slaine datang ke kelas Inaho—atau kelasnya Inko pula—untuk mencari adik kesayangan dari Kaizuka Yuki.

Inko menaikkan sebelah alis seiring rasa penasarannya bertambah.

"Hoo, tumben nyariin. Ada apa, nih?" katanya, disertai nada menggoda yang sekiranya mampu membuat Slaine malu.

Si pemuda pirang membuang muka, "Nggak, c-cuma... _boxer_ku belum dikembalikan."

_Aha_~ Dia benar-benar malu.

Inko memukul bahu Slaine dengan kepalan tangannya, walau kekuatannya tidak maksimal, namun menimbulkan suara yang keras, "Hei, hei, kaupikir Inaho apa? Dia pasti akan mengembalikan _your beloved boxer_ saat sudah masuk sekolah kembali. Aku ragu, sih, pagi ini dia akan masuk atau tidak."

"_Beloved boxer _apa juga..."

"Kau terlalu khawatir. Kupikir sesama laki-laki tidak akan merasa terganggu kalau saling tukar _boxer._"

Slaine mendadak risih mendengar pernyataan spontan yang baru saja dilontarkan Inko. _The heck_, 'tidak merasa terganggu'?

Mungkin kaum adam lainnya memang tidak akan merasa terganggu, tapi tidak bagi Slaine Troyard.

Sang pirang masih memandang Inko dengan risih, "Kau menganggapnya sebagai kebiasaan normal laki-laki...?"

"Kalau itu Inaho," Inko menekankan intonasinya, "...memang iya. Dia juga biasanya tukar _boxer _dengan... Hmm, paling sering dengan... Calm."

**Krik**.

Butuh waktu sepuluh detik bagi Slaine untuk mencerna informasi baru yang mengejutkan.

"A—APA!? _KUSORENJI-IRO_ ITU—! DIA!?"

Setelah terbakar api—entah api apa, mendadak saja Slaine merasa marah dan harus benar-benar melabrak Inaho secara brutal tanpa ampun—Slaine undur dari dari depan kelas Inaho (dan Inko) dengan tergesa-gesa. Disertai rasa kesal, tentunya.

Inko yang mati-matian menahan _ngakak_ keras, melepaskannya dengan satu gelak tawa dalam durasi satu menit. Walau sedikit menanggung malu karena teman-temannya sadar akan tawa tidak wajarnya.

"Yah, sebenarnya bohong, sih. Sekarang aku tahu mengapa Inaho begitu suka menggodanya,"

.

.

.

**[ Important Girl ]**

**Aldnoah Zero **© Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi.

** this fic **© garekinclong

**note/warning:** AU. Tidak jelas. InaSure (doakan semoga Slaine cepat sadar akan perasaannya /apa). Sho-ai. OOC maybe. Slaine kelewat tsun. Beware of typo. Tidak jelas (2). Plot mainstream. Genre ditambah romens. Tidak jelas (3).

Btw authornya kena writerblock jadi gaya nulisnya macam bunglon, maaf.

_**Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Sehari setelah siswa murid 2-A menjalani tes bahasa Inggris, hari ini hasilnya sudah dibagikan. Bagi Slaine, hal ini memang sangat mendebarkan mengingat satu hari sebelum hari H ada kejadian mengejutkan... _well_...

"Slaine, tumben nilai bahasa Inggismu bagus!"

**JLEB**.

Memang rasanya sakit kalau dipuji oleh orang yang dihormati—sebut saja Asseylum—apalagi ada embel-embel 'tumben'. Yah, memang sudah sepatutnya Slaine yang sebenarnya fasih berbahasa Inggris mendadak selalu salah ketika menulis kata-kata berbahasa Inggris.

Semakin ia gali ingatannya, ia semakin lupa. Oleh sebab itu, akhir-akhir ini jika ada tes atau PR bahasa Inggris, ia agak kepayahan. (Jujur, ini alibi paling 'tolong-apa-banget' sepanjang masa.)

Tapi, hari ini ia membuat catatan baru dalam sejarah hidupnya, kini otaknya mampu berfungsi dengan baik lagi. Semuanya, tentu saja, berkat makhluk Tuhan paling ajaib bernamakan Kaizuka Inaho yang mendadak suka sekali menggoda Slaine Troyard.

"Argh, orang itu lagi," Slaine memijat pelan pelipisnya, harap-harap menyingkirkan rasa pening akibat teringat nama Inaho.

Asseylum terbatuk pelan.

"Jadi? Kau seharusnya berterimakasih kepada Inaho-_san_, bukan, Slaine?"

**JLEBAJLEB. JLEB.**

Mampus, teringat kembali.

"E-Eh... Sepertinya begitu..." sahut Slaine yang hanya mampu garuk kepala, canggung. Ia ragu, apakah dirinya harus berterimakasih atas belajar bersama yang tidak jelas kemarin-kemarin dan berakhir secara dramatis? Mana melibatkan Lemrina pula.

Apalagi, dia malah meminjam _boxer_ terbaru miliknya! Padahal Slaine sudah berencana memakainya sebelum Inaho yang mengambilnya duluan.

Ah, apakah _boxer_nya sudah dicuci? Seharusnya sudah, dong. Inaho, _gitu_.

'_Hah, mikir apa aku barusan!?_' Mendadak, si rambut pirang menggeleng heboh.

Asseylum yang sedari tadi memandangi gerak-gerik gelisah Slaine pun terkikik pelan.

"_Nee _Slaine, ada yang mau kutanyakan. Tolong jangan mengelak, oke?"

Lamunan akan banyak hal tentang Inaho buyar, Slaine pun mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk mengetes penglihatannya.

Oke, yang ada di depannya adalah Asseylum-_hime_. Bukan _Orenji-iro_.

"Ya, Asseylum-_hime_?"

Sang putri menyentuh ujung hidung Slaine dengan jari telunjuknya, menimbulkan reaksi terkejut sehingga Slaine membenturkan punggungnya pada kursi, "Kau suka Inaho-san atau Inaho-_san_ versi perempuan?"

Slaine nyembur angin.

"Ma—Maksud Anda apa, Asseylum-_hime_? Saya? Suka?" Slaine menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak, "...pada Kaizuka Inaho?"

"Oh, bukan, bukan," Asseylum meralat ucapannya, "Maksudku—Slaine, kau suka _Inaho_ atau _Nao_? Jawab satu saja, tidak boleh semuanya."

"Tentu saja saya tidak suka padanya, _Hime-sama_. Untuk apa menyukai orang seperti dia? Dia itu—dia itu menyukai Anda, bukan?"

Hening.

Mendengar sahutan 'mengejutkan' dari Slaine, Asseylum sedikit bengong dan berpikir panjang.

"Inaho-_san_? Padaku? Ahaha, masa?" sang Putri tertawa hambar, diantara mengartikannya sebagai guyonan atau hal serius.

"Asseylum-_hime_ merasa aneh, bukan, kalau si Kaizuka Inaho itu menyukai Anda? Sama halnya dengan Anda yang menanyakan apakah saya menyukainya," Slaine mengambil jeda sejenak untuk mengingat suatu hal, "tapi saya pernah mendengar gosip kalau Kaizuka Inaho dekat dengan _Hime-sama_..."

"Slaine... Dengar."

**PLOK**. Telapak tangan kanan Asseylum menepuk bahu kiri Slaine, "Kalau aku dan Inaho-_san_ dekat, itu wajar saja. Bukan berarti kalau Inaho-_san_ menyukaiku, 'kan? Lain halnya dengan dirimu," jari telunjuk tangan kiri Asseylum tepat berada di ujung hidung Slaine. Jaraknya kurang lebih bisa untuk menyentil hidung kenyal tersebut.

Slaine memfokuskan matanya pada ujung kuku Asseylum, "Uh? Diriku?"

"Apa tidak aneh kalau akhir-akhir ini Inaho-_san_ suka menjahilimu? Terlebih lagi, tempo hari kita kita makan bersama dengan Lemrina dan Inaho-_san_. Ingat apa yang Inaho _-san_ katakan pada Lemrina?"

( _"—Kami baru-baru ini berkencan bersama untuk mengenal lebih dekat." _)

"Ya ampun, aku sampai hampir tertawa puas mendengarnya. Seorang Kaizuka Inaho dalam peran wanita mengatakan hal seperti itu! Dan sepertinya, dia hanya akan mengatakannya jika itu denganmu, Slaine," Asseylum tertawa dalam batas dimana hawa keanggunannya masih ada di sekitarnya, setidaknya tidak tawa liar yang kerap dilakukan Inko. Atau yang lebih mustahilnya lagi, Inaho.

"Ta-Tapi, Asseylum_-hime_, bukankah itu hanya untuk cari aman? Sebelumnya saya ingin mengungkap identitasnya sebagai laki-laki, dan mendadak dia mengatakan seperti itu... Bukankah dia memang ingin cari aman...?"

"Hum... Bisa juga, sih," Tangan kanan Asseylum terangkat dan menyentuh ujung dagunya, berpose tengah berpikir serius, "Entah, ya. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Inaho_-san_."

"Asseylum-_hime _yang dekat dengannya saja tidak tahu, apalagi saya."

"Err, sudahlah, Slaine. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang dipikirkan olehnya kecuali dia memberitahu kita sendiri. Apa Inaho-san pernah bertanya suatu hal padamu?"

Slaine mencoba menggali ingatannya dari pertama ia bertemu Inaho sampai sekarang.

( _"Jadi... kau menyukai... si 'Nao' itu?"_ )

Slaine menggeleng, '_Memangnya itu pertanyaan penting? Sepertinya bukan_,'

( _"Masih merindukan dan menyukaiku, _hm_?"_ )

Kepalanya semakin menggeleng heboh, '_ITU BUKAN PERTANYAAN PENTING! Astaga, apa yang sedang kupikirkan?_'

( "_Sorot matamu... Aku masih mengingat bagaimana kau memandangku malu-malu saat kecil._" )

Kedua tangannya spontan memijat pelipis karena hasil dari penggalian ingatannya semakin jauh dari harapan, '_TUNGGU! Aduh, sepertinya isi kepalaku mulai bercampur aduk_.'

( "_Apa yang kaupikirkan tentangku?_" )

( "—_Kau aneh hari ini! Tiba-tiba saja minta belajar bersama! Tiba-tiba saja datang dengan penampilan 'Nao'! Dan tiba-tiba saja bersikap seperti ini! Kau—benar-benar aneh!_" )

"Pernah, seperti semacam 'apa yang kaupikirkan tentangku'... "

Sorot mata Asseylum berubah cerah dan menampakkan bunga-bunga imajiner di sekitarnya, "Lalu? Slaine menjawab apa?"

Didesak seperti ini malah membuat Slaine ingin bungkam akan 'jawaban memalukan' yang sempat ia lontarkan. Terang saja, Slaine ingin jujur, tapi...

"...Maaf, saya lupa, Asseylum-hime."

Seperti yang diduga, Asseylum tampak kecewa berat dengan jawaban itu. Tetapi, Asseylum tidak akan mendesak untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya walau ia tahu Slaine hanya _malu_.

"_Nee_ Slaine,"

Asseylum sedikit berbisik, "sebelum terlambat, ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan."

Sang putri yang diabdi penuh oleh Slaine semakin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Slaine, dan si pengabdi pun tidak bereaksi lebih dari sekadar penasaran.

"...Lemrina menyukai Inaho-_san_."

**DEG!**

Berbeda dengan rasa sakit ditusuk pisau imajiner, kali ini hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit. Mulut pun tidak bisa menggumam apa-apa saking sakitnya.

Semakin Slaine mengingat kata-kata Asseylum tadi, rasa sakit di hatinya secara berkala semakin bertambah.

"..._H_-_Hime-sama_, tolong jangan bercand—"

"Karena Lemrina menyukai Inaho, aku ingin kau mencegahnya. Sejujurnya, semuanya akan berakhir sangat buruk jika Lemrina dan Inaho 'bersatu'."

Mendengar permintaan Asseylum, sakit di hati Slaine sedikit berkurang walaupun ia semakin terkejut.

"Ber-Bersatu? Tapi mana mungkin Lemrina-_hime_..."

Asseylum kembali menginterupsi, "Kemarin Lemrina mengatakan padaku untuk mengajak Inaho-_san_ lagi ke rumah."

Lalu, helaan nafas panjang keluar dari hidung mungil sang putri.

"Slaine, tolong. Ini permintaan dariku. Jangan biarkan Inaho-_san_ dan Lemrina menjadi dekat. Cegahlah, hanya kau yang dapat kuandalkan."

Semburat merah sedikit menyembul di pipi Slaine. Diandalkan seperti itu, mana mungkin, 'kan, Slaine menolaknya?

"Kalau itu dari Asseylum-_hime_, maka..."

"Terima kasih, Slaine."

Senyum Asseylum itulah yang membuat hati Slaine luluh. Serta, senyum itulah yang paaling ia sukai.

Berbeda dari _seseorang di sana_...

.

.

.

"Ooh! Kau di situ, Slaine Troyard!"

Dentingan bel yang menunjukkan waktu istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa yang lalu. Ketika Slaine hendak pergi dari kelasnya untuk membeli beberapa makanan dari kantin— sehabis itu, 'menemani' Asseylum sepanjang waktu, rutinitas biasa sebelum Inaho datang dan mengusiknya—ada seorang gadis yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

Begitu Slaine menengok, ia mendapati salah seorang teman Inaho yang baru saja pagi ini ia temui; Amifumi Inko, melambaikan sebuah ponsel.

"...Ada apa?" Slaine mengubah arah jalannya menuju Inko, karena arah kantin dan arah yang didatangi Inko berlawanan.

Inko menghentikan lari kecilnya, mengatur nafasnya yang kembang kempis, lalu menyodorkan ponsel tersebut, "Sudahlah, ini ada telepon untukmu!"

Slaine tidak melihat layar ponsel untuk melihat siapa yang meneleponnya melewati ponsel Inko, karena tangannya langsung menerima dan menempelkan layar ponsel pada telinga kirinya.

["_Halo, _Koumori,"]

Kalau memang adegan ini patut digambarkan dalam selembar kertas beserta efek-efek _screentone_ ala komik, Slaine pasti sudah digambarkan dalam satu panel yang memakan setengah halaman dengan efek _screentone_ "mengejutkan" (tebak, yang mana).

Baru saja...

Baru saja Slaine bergosip ria dengan Asseylum tentang makhluk Tuhan paling teflon itu, tahu-tahu saja sudah mendengar suaranya!?

Sebegitukah eratnya benang merah antara Slaine dan Inaho?

(—Takdir memang sedang tidak main-main dengannya.)

Meneguk ludah, Slaine mencoba merespon panggilan tersebut walau tangannya agak gemetaran, "I-Inaho?"

["_...Ini yang kedua kalinya kau memanggilku dengan nama kecil. Sudah bosan memanggilku '_Orenji-iro_'?_"]

...Oh, oke, Slaine keceplosan. Keseringan mendengar nama kecil si Adik Kaizuka dari mulut teman-temannya—sebut saja Inko, Rayet, dan bahkan Asseylum—membuatnya juga memanggil dia dengan nama kecil.

(Oh, tapi yang kemarin-kemarin memang intuisi pribadi...)

Slaine menggeleng kuat, "Tch, maaf saja, yang tadi hanya spontanitas! Tentu saja aku tidak bosan, _Kusorenji-iro_,"

["..._Hmm. Kudengar kau merindukanku?_"]

Kali ini, Slaine bungkam sejenak. Kepalanya masih memuat banyak berkas-berkas berhubungan dengan kata 'rindu'.

...

...

Oke, pemuatan berkas 100% berhasil; dan wajah Slaine 100% meledak seperti rudal yang ujungnya sudah mengenai planet lain. _Boom_.

"S-Siapa bilang!?" Bentak Slaine, disertai perematan ponsel tidak bersalah milik Inko—dimana sang pemiliknya malah menatap dengan nanar.

["_Inko_."]

Slaine, kali ini, kedua matanya menampilkan sorot intimidasi (yang diyakini jatuhnya menjadi tatapan imut) kepada Inko, "Aku tidak merindukanmu, aku hanya mencarimu! Kembalikan _boxer_ku, _Kusorenji-iro._"

["_Jujur saja, aku lebih suka _'Orenji-iro'."]

Sialan.

"Iya, iya, _Orenji-iro_, dan jangan lupa kembalikan _boxer_ku."

Kalau dibilang sangat menginginkan _boxer_nya kembali, tidak juga. Slaine hanya ingin barang yang dimilikinya kembali dalam keadaan sehat, tanpa cacat dan bercak sedikitpun. Apalagi si peminjam adalah Inaho.

Ia malah semakin ingin barangnya kembali.

["_Aku tidak janji akan masuk ke sekolah dalam waktu dekat ini,_"]

..._Eh?_

Slaine sedikit terkejut, matanya mengerjap dan kedua alisnya naik. Benar, sudah dari kemarin, bukan, kalau Inaho tidak masuk sekolah? Memangnya dia ada keperluan apa sampai pergi begitu lama?

Slaine menampar pipinya pelan, untuk menyadarkan diri bahwa dirinya tidak merindukannya. Pergi jauh? Lama? Harusnya senang, dong!

"Hah? Kenapa?"

Tapi apa yang diucapkannya malah berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan.

Ketika Slaine hendak meralat ucapannya, telinganya mendengar lebih dahulu suara Inaho,

["_Apa perlu kujawab?_"]

Kalimat sarkas yang—sudah pasti—diucapkan dengan wajah sedatar itu mampu mengguncang batin Slaine. Walau sekadar tiga kata, tapi rasa sakit yang mendadak muncul masih membekas.

'Apa perlu kujawab?' adalah salah satu dari sekian kalimat yang mampu membuat seseorang sakit hati, terlebih lagi si pengucapnya tidak doyan bergurau.

Slaine menarik nafas panjang,

"...Tidak perlu. Kalau begitu, kapan kau bisa ke sekolah?"

["_Kalau kau sebegitunya ingin bertemu denganku, kuusahakan lusa atau... lusanya lagi,_"]

"Hei," Slaine menekankan suaranya sebentar, "aku hanya ingin memakai _boxer_ku itu dan kau sudah merampasnya, setidaknya biarkan aku memakainya walau... walau sudah kaupakai."

Di akhir kata, sebenarnya, lidahnya agak kelu.

["_Datang saja ke rumahku. _Boxer_mu sudah kucuci, kusetrika, kulipat rapi, dan kutaruh di jajaran pakaian dalamku. Jadi maaf saja saat kau memakainya, kau malah teringat harumku_,"]

**DEG!**

Bukan reaksi marah atau reaksi ingin balas dendam, tetapi jantung Slaine malah terpompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Gila, satu gombalan dari Inaho efeknya sedalam ini...?

"S-Sialan kau," Slaine menggeretakkan giginya, gemas.

["_Jadi, hanya itu yang ingin kaubicarakan?_"]

"Ah, ada lagi. Itu..." si pirang berpikir-pikir sejenak diantara ragu dan malu, haruskah dia mengatakannya? Atau tidak perlu?

Tapi ini ada hubungannya dengan permintaan Asseylum.

(—Di samping ada 'ego' milik Slaine yang entah mengapa mendadak muncul.)

"...saat kau diundang Lemrina-_hime_ untuk ke rumah kediaman Vers, tolong... tolong jangan dekati Lemrina-_hime_. Itu saja!"

Setelahnya, Slaine tidak mendengar suara dari seberang sana sama sekali. Helaan nafas pun tidak.

Apakah... Inaho terlalu terkejut? Memangnya semengejutkan itu?

Slaine ingin membayangkan bagaimana rupa wajah Inaho saat ini juga—walau sebenarnya sia-sia saja.

"_Orenji-iro_? Kenapa diam? Kau sakit?"

["_..._Koumori_, bisa tidak jangan... bersikap imut seperti itu?_"]

Jemari kurus sang pirang hampir saja membanting ponsel milik orang lain kalau saja sang pemiliknya tidak memberi aba-aba untuk mengembalikan ponselnya.

"Berikan telponnya padaku. Jangan dimatikan dulu, oke? Silakan menikmati istirahat siangmu, Slaine Troyard," Inko melambai pelan, sembari menerima ponselnya kembali.

Dan sebelum Slaine pergi dari hadapan Inko, gadis itu mendengar decakan yang lumayan keras.

"Inaho? Ini Inko,"

["_Dia marah?_"]

Ujung mata Inko melirik sebelum sempat Slaine benar-benar pergi dari depan kelasnya sendiri. Yang dia lihat; Slaine berjalan dengan langkah menggebu, tangannya bergestur meremat sesuatu sampai hancur—haha, meremat Inaho? Adanya juga Slaine yang di'remat'—juga bibirnya yang menggumam.

"Marah? Phu, lebih terlihat kegirangan, bagiku."

["..._Inko, kau yakin? _Koumori _mana mungkin kegirangan..._"]

"Eh?"

["_Tipe _tsundere _seperti dia mana mungkin menunjukkan sikap kegirangan secara terang-terangan_."]

...

Sifat Inaho yang sudah mengenal Slaine luar dalam benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Tapi, dari suaranya, kemungkinan besar dia mengharapkannya.

Yah, mengharapkan kalau Slaine benar-benar kegirangan...

_...Dasar pasangan konyol._

"...Astaga, Inaho. Kau benar-benar..." Inko menahan tawanya, "ah, sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku sempat mendengar percakapan kalian soal... Slaine Troyard yang memanggilmu 'Inaho'."

["_Hm? Ada masalah apa?_"]

Sang gadis menggerakkan ibu jari, jari telunjuk, dan jari tengahnya untuk memastikan penghitungannya tidak salah, "Sejujurnya, dia sudah memanggilmu untuk ketiga kalinya."

["..._Terima kasih, Inko. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ada pesan untukmu selagi kau masih di kelasnya _Koumori. _Katakan pada Seylum-_san_ kalau aku akan datang ke rumahnya besok lusa_."]

Inko mendengus, "Baiklah... Itu saja?"

["_Oh. Aku ada pesan untuk _Koumori_, tapi jangan berikan telepon ini padanya_,"]

"Hmm, oke, apa?"

["_Katakan padanya,—_"]

Setelah Inko mendengarkan secara serius apa yang Inaho utarakan, kedua sudut bibirnya malah membentuk senyum dan hampir dalam tahap senyum lebar sampai menampilkan gigi-gigi berderet.

Inaho memang benar-benar...

"...Gila."

* * *

**a/n**: MEIN GOTT LAH WRITERBLOCK OTL maaf apdet lama huhu malah semakin molorin selesenya ini cerita /pengen terbebas dari kekangan hutang multichap /dor

BTW HAPPY EID MUBARAK! Mohon maaf apabila author ada banyak kesalahan baik ngapdet cerita maupun jalan cerita.

Ok sekadar curhat, akhir-akhir ini ada readers yang notis saya di sosmed / baik di twitter maupun fb. Makasih ya udah mau nyapa saya ;/; saya orangnya malu-malu dan sungkan /

(yang merasa dirinya terpanggil(?) saya ucapin beribu terima kasih ;/;)

Buat Yuu yang katanya terinspirasi dari chapter 1 lalu nggambar adegannya sampai backgroundnya juga digambar detail, makasih banget ;/; ampun cakep deh inaho crossdressing asdsfjkdakj

Terus maaf kalau plotnya dirasa makin 'ini endingnya kapan deh kok slaine masih tsundere sampe chapter 5'

HAHA SAYA JUGA GAK TAU KENAPA DIA TSUN tapi udah bikin draft kasar endingnya kok ww (dengan slaine yang masih tsundere, aduhay)

Ok sekian curhatan saya yang makan hampir 145 words sendiri. Buat yang review, follow, fav, serta silent reader, makasih banyaakk! o/ Doain cepet kelar ya _(:"3

**[ Sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


	6. Chapter 6

"Selamat atas pertunangannya, Yuki-_san_!"

Berpuluh-puluh teman Kaizuka Yuki—yang dengan alasan tertentu Inaho mengecapnya sebagai 'Penivia'; Dewi Kemalasan—berkumpul di sekitar perempuan tersebut dan berpuluh-puluh kali pula ia menerima ucapan 'selamat'.

Ahh, tentu saja. Sudah sewajarnya, bukan, kalau hari ini menjadi hari bahagia dalam kehidupan Kaizuka Yuki? Melaksanakan pertunangan bukan hal yang mudah, walau sebenarnya Yuki pun tidak mau menyelenggarakan acara seperti ini.

Tapi memang mubazir, sih, kalau tidak dirayakan.

Yuki sendiri sebenarnya tidak bisa membayangkan ia bisa bertunangan dengan seniornya sendiri. Senior dalam pekerjaannya. Sebut saja namanya... Marito Koichiro.

Awalnya, ya, Yuki menghormatinya baik luar maupun dalam. Sikapnya sangat profesional dan patut dijadikan contoh walau kadang sering teledor. Semangatnya dalam bekerja pun bukan main.

Hanya saja, Yuki kurang suka dengan kebiasaan 'minum _sake _di siang bolong'nya.

Tapi sampai detik ini, Yuki tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk sang _senior_nya dan berakhir menjadi tunangan seorang Marito Koichiro.

(Dipikir-pikir, kenapa hanya Yuki seorang yang dikerubungi teman-teman yang diundang dalam acara pertunangan ini?)

Simpel. Setelah sang _senior_ menyatakan memasang cincin pertunangan dan memberi sepatah kata, dirinya menghilang di tengah khalayak untuk mencari teman minum di luar sana. Dengar-dengar, sih, teman minumnya seorang dokter. Anehnya, dokter tersebut malah tidak ikut minum.

"Terserah saja..."

Yuki menggembungkan pipinya sementara rasa kesalnya diredam sebentar. Mungkin ia bisa melampiaskannya setelah kedua matanya bertemu sang tunangan tukang minum tersebut, dalam berbagai cara.

Mendadak, iris matanya menangkap kegiatan seseorang yang tengah bertelepon di sudut ruangan. Suaranya, tentu saja, tidak terdengar sampai ke telinga Yuki, mengingat jarak antara dirinya dan sudut ruangan begitu jauh. Pun telinga Yuki juga penuh dengan suara teman-temannya.

Tapi,

Ada yang aneh.

Yuki memang tidak bisa mendengar percakapan adiknya—ya, memang sedari tadi adiknyalah yang ia perhatikan—namun Yuki mampu melihat bagaimana ekspresi adiknya sendiri, Inaho.

Walau wajahnya minim ekspresi, tetapi Yuki yang sudah hidup bersama Inaho semenjak Inaho baru lahir tentu saja mampu membaca ekspresinya.

'_...Aku baru tahu kalau Nao bisa sesenang itu saat bertelepon? Memangnya siapa yang sedang bertelepon dengannya?_'

.

.

.

**[ Important Girl ]**

**Aldnoah Zero **©Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi.

** This fic **© garekinclong

**note/warning:** AU. Tidak jelas. InaSure. Sho-ai. OOC maybe. Slaine kelewat tsun. Beware of typo. Beware of plot yang bikin pening (alias kapan ini dua biji manusia saling bilang suka). Beware of less description, authornya pening deskripsi.

_**Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_Last contact: Amifumi Inko_.

"Oh? Jadi sekarang Nao-_kun_ pacaran dengan Inko? Humm, bukannya kau sudah menolaknya?"

"Jadi Yuki-_nee_ kabur dari kerumunan hanya untuk mengecek panggilan keluarku?"

Rasa penasaran yang amat tinggi membuat Yuki harus menerjang kerumunan temannya dan berkata sekali teriak, 'terima kasih semuanya!' lalu menghampiri adiknya yang berdiri menyandar pada dinding di sudut ruangan. Tepat ketika Yuki berada dalam jarak kurang dari 1 meter, Inaho memutuskan teleponnya.

Dan saat itu juga, tangan Yuki menyerobot ponsel milik Inaho.

"Siapa, sih, yang tidak penasaran kalau melihat Kaizuka Inaho bertelepon dengan wajah yang antusias? Kakakmu ini hampir menikah, dan belum pernah sekalipun melihatmu tertarik dengan hubungan seperti 'pacaran', Nao-_kun_."

Inaho mendapatkan kembali ponselnya ketika Yuki sembarangan melempar bak _pitcher_ amatiran, "Pertunangan belum berarti menikah, Yuki-_nee_. Bisa saja Pak Marito itu beralih ke teman minumnya dan kalian berdua membatalkan pertunangan."

Sang kakak menjitak agak keras ubun-ubun si adik, "HEI! Kakakmu baru saja mendapat jodoh dan kau selaku adik malah mendoakan yang buruk-buruk!? Lagipula, teman minumnya itu cowok, Nao! Mana mungkin dia—"

"Yuki-_nee_ pernah menghitung seberapa sering kalian berdua kencan, tidak?"

Dipotong dengan pertanyaan mendadak seperti itu membuat pikiran Yuki agak kalang kabut.

Yuki sendiri ingin mengomel hal lain, tapi yang dikatakan Inaho juga mungkin harus dipikirkan. Hmm... Seberapa sering berkencan, ya?

...

"...Dia lebih sering pergi minum? Kurasa," Dan Yuki pening memikirkan kemungkinan tunangannya benar-benar berniat 'belok' setelah memutuskan pertunangan hari ini.

Inaho menepuk bahu Yuki.

"Jangan diambil pusing. Mereka hanya teman minum, Yuki-_nee_. Hanya waktu yang akan menyadarkan kalau mereka benar-benar—"

"Nao-_kun_, kau berniat menenangkanku atau malah berniat membuatku semakin pening!?"

Keheningan sejenak yang diisi tawa renyah dari teman-teman Yuki yang sampai terdengar dari luar ruangan.

"Oh, ya. Nao-_kun_, kau benar-benar memacari Inko?"

"Yang kutelpon bukan Inko. Karena aku tidak mempunyai nomor teleponnya, jadi aku menghubunginya lewat Inko. Walau kuyakini dia memang tidak punya ponsel," Ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Inaho menjepit ujung dagu; menampakkan gestur berpikir.

Sang kakak memiringkan kepala, terheran, "Hum? Jadi siapa?"

"...Siapa, ya. Mungkin maniak _boxer _hewan bersayap."

.

.

.

Seusai kegiatan makan malam di _dining room_ milik keluarga Vers, Asseylum mengajak Slaine untuk berbincang sejenak sementara kaki mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar sang putri.

"Eh? Besok hari Sabtu Lemrina-_hime_ datang lagi?"

Sebenarnya bukan maksud Slaine untuk kelewat terkejut, tapi jarang-jarang sepupu Asseylum itu datang beberapa hari setelah berkunjung kemari. Biasanya ada jarak waktu satu bulan, itupun rutin.

"Iya. Dan aku mendapat kabar bahwa besok lusa, hari Sabtu, Inaho-_san_ juga datang kemari."

"...O-Ooh,"

Begitu nama kecil dari nama panggilan '_Orenji-iro_' yang sering ia lontarkan terdengar kembali, Slaine langsung bereaksi bak gadis yang tidak tenang ketika nama orang yang ia sukai disebutkan.

Gelisah, wajah memerah, detak jantung yang berpacu lebih cepat, serta cara berjalan yang kacau.

"Kau benar-benar harus menjaga Inaho-san dari Lemrina, Slaine! Ingat!"

Ah. Benar juga.

Slaine sudah berjanji untuk 'menjaga' Inaho dari Lemrina. Entah apa arti dari 'menjaga' yang dimaksudkan Asseylum, tapi Slaine berpikir mungkin ia hanya perlu melakukan sesuatu agar Inaho dan Lemrina jarang berkomunikasi. Bukan seperti tempo hari, dimana kedua belah pihak saling mengompori satu sama lain.

Namun, apa alasannya?

Slaine akan melakukan apa saja yang diminta Asseylum, tapi kalau kurang mengerti alasannya, apakah ia bertindak tanpa tahu apa-apa?

Tidak.

Slaine yang selama ini juga sebagai ensiklopedia berjalan milik Asseylum tidak akan membiarkan dirinya tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Uhh, mengapa Anda begitu antusias? Maksud dari 'semua akan berakhir dengan buruk' itu apa? Apakah... seburuk itu jika Kaizuka Inaho dan Lemrina-_hime_—"

"Lemrina itu orangnya baik dan polos. Tapi sepolos-polosnya Lemrina, masih lebih polos kamu, Slaine."

_Hah_.

Tunggu, tunggu dulu. Jadi selama ini Asseylum menganggapnya polos? Bukankah dirinya sendiri juga polos? Tunggu, polos di sini dalam arti apa?

"Uh? Maaf?"

"Humm... Bagaimana, ya. Bukannya aku membenci Lemrina, tapi aku lebih suka kalau Inaho-_san_ tidak mempunyai hubungan selain 'teman' diantara mereka berdua."

Slaine mengerutkan keningnya dan membatin dengan menggigit bibir, '_Bukannya Asseylum-_hime_ bilang kalau _Orenji-iro_ itu hanya dekat dengannya? Tapi kenapa Asseylum-_hime_ mengatakan itu seolah-olah seperti sedang cemburu...?_'

(Atau lebih tepatnya, kaulah yang cemburu, Slaine.)

"Aku lebih suka kalau Inaho-_san_ mempunyai hubungan lebih erat denganmu, Slaine."

_HAH_.

Oke, serius. Sudah beberapa kali Slaine mendengar kalau Asseylum memang mendukung jika Inaho dan Slaine benar-benar dalam hubungan 'serius'. Apalagi kemarin, puncak dari segala dukungan Asseylum.

Slaine hanya merasa kasihan terhadap Inaho. Yang dipikirnya, mungkin Inaho hanya bersikap biasa dan jahil seenaknya, lalu Asseylum salah menangkap dari tingkah tidak normal Inaho.

(Walau sebenarnya malah apa yang ditangkap Slaine sangat salah kaprah.)

"Dan juga... Sebenarnya Inko-_san_ menitipkan ini kepadaku. Hal yang seharusnya dikatakan kepadamu, dari Inaho-_san_."

"...Ya?"

Asseylum menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk membuat garis senyum yang biasa ia lakukan,

"Haha, maaf~ Kata Inko-_san_, kau harus mendengar dari mulut Inaho-_san_ sendiri, Slaine~" Asseylum mengedipkan matanya, membuka pintu kamar, masuk, serta menutup dengan suara pelan.

**Blam**.

Otak Slaine seperti mati rasa dalam hitungan detik, dan butuh waktu lama mengembalikan kinerja otak setelah disuguhi pernyataan yang seharusnya mengejutkan,

Malah membuat mati penasaran.

"...Hah."

_Loading success._

.

.

.

Hari: Sabtu. Catatan: libur _weekend_, Eddelrittuo membuka pintu utama, dan terkejut mengetahui kedua tamu datang secara bersamaan.

Ya.

Lemrina dalam kursi roda juga Inaho dalam _wig_ perempuan.

Eddelrittuo mengiring menuju ruang tamu, mencoba memberitahu pelayan lain kalau tamu istimewa hari ini datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan, dan membuat dirinya sebisa mungkin jangan terlalu panik karena... suasana di antara kedua tamu ini **sangat**, **sangat**, **dingin**.

Si pelayan kecil sempat mendengar percakapan singkat antara mereka berdua.

"Namamu Nao atau Inaho?"

"Keduanya."

_Urgh_. Benar-benar singkat.

Dalam ruang tamu, Lemrina maupun Inaho disambut secara hangat dengan Asseylum (dan para pelayan lain). Lemrina menggerakkan kursi rodanya mendekati sofa yang diduduki Asseylum, sementara Inaho duduk terlalu jauh dari mereka berdua. Atau, sebut saja, menjaga jarak.

Lirikan segala arah dari iris merah anggur Inaho tidak membuahkan hasil; ia tengah mencari keberadaan Slaine dalam ruangan ini.

"Seylum-_san_, dimana Slaine?" tanyanya langsung, membuat Lemrina mengerutkan kening.

"Slaine masih mengurusi kebun belakang, katanya dia akan menyusul setelah selesai."

"Kalau begitu akan kusu—"

**GREK**. Decitan suara roda menggema sejenak, Inaho sadar bahwa ada tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Kau, jangan pergi kemana-mana," Lemrina menekankan suaranya berat-berat.

Sekejap, Inaho merasa Lemrina benar-benar menantangnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau pasti hendak mengganggu Slaine. Setidaknya biarkan dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya."

"Aku tidak mengganggunya. Aku hanya ingin menyapanya."

"Tapi bisa di sini, 'kan, saat dia selesai mengurusi kebun?"

Pintu ruang tamu terbuka, menampakkan Slaine dengan kemeja berlengan ditekuk sampai atas siku dan celana _jeans_, "Maaf mengganggu—"

Dan dirinya terpaku melihat Inaho dan Lemrina saling adu tatap.

(_"Slaine, tolong. Ini permintaan dariku. Jangan biarkan Inaho-san dan Lemrina menjadi dekat. Cegahlah, hanya kau yang dapat kuandalkan."_)

("—_Jangan biarkan Inaho-san dan Lemrina menjadi dekat.—_")

'_Oh, sial! Mereka berdua sudah telanjur dekat!_'

Derapan suara sepatu vantofl menimbulkan atensi seluruh mata memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada Slaine; di samping Slaine mencoba untuk membuyarkan 'kompetisi-tatap-mata' antara Inaho dan Lemrina.

"Lemrina-_hime_, Anda sudah datang?"

Kaizuka kecil di sebelah sana terkesiap.

Sang gadis berambut bob merah muda mengangguk, "Slaine. Kau dari kebun?"

"Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu? Ah, dari Asseylum-_hime_, ya?"

"Kau bau tanah," Tak sanggup melihat Slaine dan Lemrina asyik berbincang, Inaho menimpali dari kejauhan sembari memainkan rambut palsunya. Sengaja bertingkah alami bak perempuan.

Dahi Slaine mengkerut walau tertutup poni rambut.

"...Ya, lalu kenapa? Nao-_san_."

"Bukan Nao-_san_, 'kan? Tapi Nao-_chan_."

Kini giliran Lemrina merasa kesenangannya mulai terusik akan acara 'mesra-mesraan' yang ada di depan matanya. _Slaine, aku ada di hadapanmu. Buat apa menoleh ke arah lain dan berbicara dengan orang lain kalau ada aku di sini?_ Lemrina menggigit bibirnya, kesal.

"Mana sudi. Berhentilah menggodaku."

"Hm? Kau merasa tergoda, Slaine-_kun_?"

Slaine melempar bantal kecil terdekat dengan kekuatan maksimal, "Hei!"

Tangan Lemrina menarik sudut pakaian Slaine, "Slaine, kalau kau ada di dekatku, bicaralah denganku. Untuk apa aku ada di depanmu kalau yang kauperhatikan malah orang lain?"

Si anak tunggal dalam garis keturunan Troyard merasa bersalah mendengarnya, "Maaf Lemrina-_hime_, saya tidak bermaksud..."

Jemari kecil Lemrina menekan tombol dalam remot pengendali kursi roda, Lemrina mengarahkan kursi rodanya menuju pintu.

"Aku pulang," ujarnya ditambah sedikit penekanan intonasi.

Inaho, sebagai seseorang yang meyakinkan diri bahwa Lemrina mulai menujukkan tanda-tanda merajuk, mengejar dalam beberapa langkah dan menghadang si gadis dalam kursi roda.

"Nona Lemrina."

Tatapan datar Inaho membuat Lemrina semakin kesal.

"Aku tidak sudi berbicara dengan pembohong sepertimu! Lepas rambut palsumu dan berbicaralah layaknya seorang lelaki!"

_Lemrina tahu kalau aku laki-laki?_ Inaho melirik iris Asseylum secara spontan, dan mendapati gelengan darinya, sebagai jawaban '_aku tidak memberitahunya sama sekali!_'.

"Aku menyukai Slaine lebih lama darimu! Aku tahu kalau kau menyukainya baru-baru ini!"

Lagi. Kali ini Inaho melirik Asseylum kembali, mengharap jawaban dari '_mungkin kau yang beritahu dia_'. Tapi tidak. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Asseylum menggeleng penuh kepanikan.

"Tidak usah heran aku tahu dari mana. Sejak awal aku sudah merasa janggal. Slaine tidak akan pernah bersikap kasar kepada seorang perempuan. Lalu, aku tahu kalau malam itu kau meminjam celana Slaine!"

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya walau dalam perasaan ragu, Inaho kembali melirik Asseylum. Dan sama seperti yang sebelumnya, Asseylum benar-benar tidak memberitahu Lemrina apapun.

Lantas...?

"Tunggu sebentar, Nona Lemrina. Kau terlalu banyak tahu."

Kini isi kepala Lemrina bercampur bagaikan gado-gado oplosan; emosinya menukik naik ke puncak kepala. Dan ia mengutarakan hal terbesar yang menjadi inti permasalahannya supaya emosinya mereda:

"...Karena aku suka Slaine!"

Yang disebut namanya tergagap, tak mampu berkomentar, tak mampu mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Maunya melerai, tetapi ia baru sadar kalau dirinya sudah larut dalam masalah antara Inaho dan Lemrina sejak awal.

"K-Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku karena kau seorang lelaki. Kau **tidak akan pernah** mengerti! Aku pulang sekarang!"

Suara parau Lemrina kian parah. Ia kembali menekan tombol untuk menggerakkan kursi roda sebelum emosinya semakin meledak. Jika itu terjadi, mungkin ia sudah tidak punya muka untuk menghadapi Slaine.

Mungkin untuk selamanya.

Jemari kurus Inaho menahan pergerakan kursi roda Lemrina, "Kubilang tunggu."

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari pegangan kursi rodaku! Atau aku akan—!"

"—Mari kita bersaing secara sehat, Nona Lemrina."

Sang gadis yang merupakan sepupu Asseylum itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju mata Inaho. Secara intens, tatapannya membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

"Hah, setelah yang sudah-sudah, kini kau mengajakku bersaing secara sehat? Walaupun aku sudah tahu bagaimana hasil akhirnya? Kau bilang kalau kau tak menyukai Slaine, dan pada akhirnya hanya kebohongan yang kau beritahukan padaku!" Lemrina menyalak garang, bahkan sampai setitik air mata mulai turun dari matanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hasil akhirnya sementara kau belum berusaha sama sekali? Maaf apabila tindakanku menjengkelkan. Itu pun karena aku tak mau kalah saing denganmu."

Telinga Inaho menangkap suara isakan dari bibir Lemrina yang bergetar.

"..Di...am... Ukh..."

Dan yang menjadi pokok permasalahan: Slaine, masih tidak percaya jika dirinya yang diributkan. "Maksudnya... selama ini... mereka memperdebatkanku?" Wajahnya berpaling untuk menanyakan jawabannya ke Asseylum, "...Asseylum-_hime_?"

Terlihat bahwa Asseylum tengah memaksakan senyumnya.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Lemrina pulang sambil mengibarkan bendera putih kepada Inaho.

Baik Inaho, Asseylum, maupun Slaine kini duduk dalam ruang tamu dengan suasana canggung. Entah mengapa, semuanya terjadi begitu saja dalam sekejap mata.

Inaho menegapkan tubuhnya serta terlihat seperti selesai mempersiapkan diri.

"_Koumori_, aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu. Bolehkah kita ke kamarmu?"

"Bicara apa? Kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

Pergelangan tangan Slaine ditarik paksa oleh Inaho; sampai Slaine hampir terjatuh karena kakinya tidak sanggup menyamai langkah Inaho.

"Hei, tunggu, Orenji-iro!"

Akhirnya Slaine sanggup berjalan walau tempo langkahnya terlalu cepat.

.

.

.

Slaine duduk di ujung kasur sementara Inaho berdiri di hadapan si pirang. Interogasi? Kurang lebih.

"Slaine Troyard, kau ingat hari dimana kau cerita panjang lebar tentang gadis yang kausukai?"

Mendadak ditanyai ingatan masa lampau yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi membuat wajah Slaine berubah semerah tomat segar dalam sekejap, "...Uhh, a-aku malu mengingatnya. Memangnya ada apa dengan itu?"

"Jadi, diantara tiga perempuan yang dulu pernah kausebutkan, mana yang paling penting bagimu?"

Butuh waktu dua menit bagi Slaine untuk mengorek isi ingatannya kembali; ia lupa siapa saja yang pernah ia sebutkan.

Perlu diingat, dua menit itu lama jika ditunggu. Inaho kini dalam kondisi sabar menunggu jawaban.

"...Tentu saja ibuku."

Kecewa, Inaho mendecih pelan, "Tsk. Baiklah, ralat. Diantara Asseylum vers Allusia dan Nao, mana yang paling penting bagimu?"

Slaine merasa pertanyaan yang diajukan Inaho semakin tidak masuk akal, "...Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu!?"

"Aku butuh jawabanmu."

"...M-Memangnya penting!?"

Inaho maju dua langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Jemarinya merenggut paksa rambut palsu yang senantiasa menempel di kepalanya. Wajah Slaine yang didominasi perasaan bingung mulai berubah menjadi sangat, sangat, terkejut, karena—

—di bibirnya, kini tertempel bibir milik orang lain.

"Mmpphh!?"

Mulanya Inaho hanya bermaksud untuk mengecup pelan. Tapi karena... entah mengapa bibir yang dikecupnya amat sangat terasa manis serta menggoda, bibirnya tetap membungkam milik sang pirang. Sang pirang kian mengerang dan memaksa untuk melepas ciuman ini dikarenakan oksigen yang ia ambil hampir habis.

Tapi tidak bagi Inaho.

Belum cukup.

Lagi—Ia ingin lagi.

Namun jawaban yang ia tunggu semakin tertahan karena aksi nekatnya ini. Kemudian, Inaho melepas kesempatannya ini sesuai keinginan Slaine.

Keduanya mengusap saliva di bibir masing-masing dengan punggung tangan.

"Kau gila!?"

"Kali ini aku melepasmu karena aku butuh jawabanmu."

"Jadi kalau..." Slaine menggeleng, peluh yang bercucur melintasi pelipisnya bercipratan, "tsk, baiklah! Baiklah! T-Tentu saja—

—Asseylum-_hime_!"

Napas Inaho sempat tertahan akan jawaban langsung Slaine. Rasanya seakan harapan cintanya selama ini pupus dalam sekali helaan napas.

Dan untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun rasanya berat kalau tidak dibarengi suara yang bergetar.

"...Oh. Kalau itu jawabanmu, baiklah..."

Slaine menyadari jika suara Inaho berubah menjadi lebih berat dan tubuhnya semakin menjauhkan diri dari si pirang.

"E-Eh? _Orenji-iro_, kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang, tentu saja. Kau mau aku pulang, 'kan? Selamat pagi."

Inaho meninggalkan ruang kamar Slaine dengan langkah sedikit menyeret. Pun wajahnya segera ia palingkan, berharap Slaine tak mengetahui kondisi wajahnya saat ini.

Dan Inaho benar-benar dalam kondisi terburuknya sampai-sampai ia lupa bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan siang hari.

* * *

**a/n**: updatenya lama ya? Lama banget ya? Terus kontennya makin gak jelas ya? Hahahaha :"))))

Maafkeun saya yang menelantarkan multichap ini yang mengaku mengalami WB akut padahal sih sebenernya emang iya /lho. Jadi guys saya kan anak baru di sekolah dan baru-baru ini sibuk ikut ekskul sama organisasi sekolah akhirnya memilih menelantarkan ini cerita hahahahahahah oke ga ada yang nanya.

GUYS

SUDAH TAHU IFA BELUM?

IFA ITU LOH ANAK TETANGGA YANG RAJIN DAN BERBUDI LUHUR! /thor plis serius.

Ngga, ngga. IFA itu kepanjangan dari Indonesian Fanfiction Awards. YA GUYS IFA 2015 UDAH DIMULAI! Syukur sih bulan ini masih bulan nominasi dan memasuki tanggal 1 Oktober sudah masuk bulan nominasi.

Ok bagi yang masih gak tau IFA itu apa, bagaimana tata cara mengikutinya, dan siapakah bapak ibu dari si IFA (ini bercanda), silakan akses alamat berikut

/notes/indonesian-fanfiction-awards-ifa/indonesian-fanfiction-awards-ifa-2015/973534149355577

diganti sama tanda titik muah

Dan kalau mau tanya tanya how to this how to that how to this that silakan tanya langsung ke panitianya! Saya rekomendasiin sih tanyanya lewat twitter aja. Monggo difollow juga IFA2015_ !

Kenapa saya promo ginian? Saya humas sih- /dor /gak

Gak, gak sepenuhnya bener. Iya emang saya humasnya, tapi selain status saya sebagai humas resmi, saya juga ingin anda anda sekalian penghuni fandom aldnoah zero indonesia untuk memperjayakan fandom ini dengan menominasikan karya fanfiksi fandom aldnoah zero ke IFA! HAYUK GAYS YANG PERNAH NYUMBANG DI SINI SAYA SARANIN JUGA IKUT DINOMINASIIN!

Btw masih ada waktu sebelum bulan nominasi! Yah sebenarnya anda sekalian masih bisa cari fanfiksi walau dalam bulan nominasi, tapi seenggaknya kalau kita udah nemuin fanfiksi mana yang mau kita nominasiin sebelum bulan nominasi, ada profit tersendiri loh.

Apa ya profitnya? Cari tau sendiri wkwkwkw /author dibuang ke alaska

YAK MAAF malah promonya berkepanjangan. Oke terima kasih atas penantian anda untuk menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini walau kayaknya sih kalian yang baca ini maso banget ya tahan banting walau hati tak sanggup menunggu apdetan

...atau cuma saya doang ya

Alah THOR INI ISI A/N NYA BANYAKAN DARIPADA ISI CERITANYA PLS SELESEIN

BTW dalam beberapa chapter lagi yang tak dapat dipastikan, fanfiksi ini akhirnya bisa selesai! Kalau authornya rajin apdet sih

Buat yang review, fav, follow, dan silent reader yang baca cerita ini, matur nuwun sanget! Jangan lupa buat nominasiin fanfiksi fanfiksi yang menurut kalian ketjeh (terutama fandom aldnoah zero /thor udah pls itu terserah mereka) ke IFA! SALAM ULANGAN TENGAH SEMESTER!

**[ Sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
